


The Baby Journey

by CAClassBeatsTXTrash



Category: Shefani
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAClassBeatsTXTrash/pseuds/CAClassBeatsTXTrash
Summary: This is a special request for CarolI started a twitter page for my AO3 account @GandBForever





	1. Kings Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special request for Carol
> 
> I started a twitter page for my AO3 account @GandBForever

"Blake I'm due to take my shoot on May 5th."

"Ok Baby I'll be here".

Blake gave her birth control shots since she could not stand to stick herself with a needle. 

"I was thinking about not taking them anymore". She looked at him to gage her reaction.

"Ok whatever you want to do".

"Blake I mean I want to try and get pregnant."

"Gwen, we've talked about this you tried for three years to get pregnant and you went through hell every month when the test was negative."

"I got pregnant with Apollo on one try"

"That was a miracle and you know it. I can't stand the thought of seeing you upset when it doesn't happen."

"But what about when it does happen."

"Gwen it's not in the cards for us."

"Since when do you get decide what we are and are not going to do" she yells

"Gwen we are blessed to have the boys that's all we need".

"You want a baby".

"I want exactly what I have.” He shouted

"You told me how much you wanted a baby with her".

"I did but this is different."

"Different because you loved her more? Obviously if you wanted her baby and not mine". Gwen yelled with a sob

"No don't get to pull that crap; you know more than anyone how I feel.” He yelled back

"The point is you wanted her baby and not mine. You want a baby Blake."

"Stop Gwen I wanted a baby then now I have 3 I don't need another one, and I sure as hell I don't need anyone to tell me what I do and don't want.

Gwen broke down in tears I saw you with Pharrell's triplets last mount, I saw the look in your eyes when you watched him quiet one of the down." 

"Gwen I'm not gonna lie under different circumstances I would love to have a baby with you but it's not in the cards for us."

Zuma who had gotten up to use the bathroom walked away from their door worried. Blake walked over and set down on the bed pulling her on his lap.

"Gwen baby please stop crying I hate to see you cry". 

"I'm sorry Blake".

"Don't be sorry; just tell me what brought this up all the sudden."

"Nothing"

"Gwen we tell each other everything" he said lifter her chin so she had to look him in the eyes”.

"You know how I love to watch YouTube videos of you?"

He smiled and shook his head yes.

"I saw one where you said maybe about kids with Miranda, which I knew, but the more videos I watched I could see the sadness in your eyes whenever you were asked that question and the answer was no. Then I saw the clip you did on a countdown when your album came out. When they asked if you wanted to get married again and have kids you said sure who doesn't want that".

"Oh course I want that and I have that". She looked up at him.

"I have 3 amazing kids and even though we aren't married yet you feel like my wife."

She threw her hands around his neck "I love you baby".

"I love you too."

They climbed in bed and he wrapped her in his arms. They feel asleep blissfully unaware of what was going on down the hall. 

Kingston had already been in bed for two hours when his brother came in and woke him up.

"Kingston are you awake".

"No go back to bed".

Zuma shook him "it's important I need to talk to you".

"What is it"? Kingston said sleepily

"I heard mom and Blake fighting."

"What!” He set up quickly fully awake now

"They never fight. Are you sure?"

"Yeah and mom was crying."

"What was the fight about?"

"Them having a baby."

"Was Blake upset they don't have one?"

"No mom was, she wants Blake to have one, but he said he was ok."

"I don't like them fighting it scares me."

"It will be ok, Blake isn't like dad he's not going anywhere.” Kingston told his brother trying to comfort him.

Zuma set there for a moment not saying anything. Finally, he looked up.

"King?"

"Yeah"

"Remember how you prayed for Apollo because you wanted another brother?"

"I remember"

"Do you think you could do it again?"

"I could try".

Zuma got excited "I will work I know it!"

"What should I ask for a brother or sister?"

"A sister would be cool but maybe Blake wants a son with his name".

"Ok".

Every night for the next month, Kingston prayed for God to put a baby in his mom’s belly.

 

Gwen wakes up and runs to the bathroom, Blake who is awakened by her sudden movement walks to the bathroom.

"Gwen are you ok?” He asks right before hearing her vomit.

He squats down by the toilet and pulls her hair out of her face. Worry etched on his face.

"Gwen baby what's wrong?"

"I guess that veggie burger last night didn't agree with me."

"I can believe it; those things don't look too good. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine as soon as I brush my teeth".

He helped her up and stayed with her while she brushed her teeth and used mouthwash. He gave her a damp washcloth to wash her face. They both climbed back in bed he pulls her close to him. Twenty minutes later, she is jumping out of the bed again. 

"I think you should rest today sunflower. I will get the boys to school. She thanked him and went back to bed. Blake got a shower and woke King and Zuma up. Once there were dressed, they met him in the kitchen.

"Where's mom?"

"She's not feeling too good this morning so she is resting. I am going to take you people to school and Zelva is going to stay with Apollo. "  
"What's wrong with her?” Zuma asked concerned

"Her veggie burger last night didn't sit to well with her, she was throwing up this morning."

Kingston and Zuma looked at each other and smiled. They both remembered their mom being sick like that when she was pregnant with Apollo. Blake got back from dropping the boys off and found Gwen in the backyard with Apollo, who was talking to the chickens.

"Hey chicken come here, I give you a hug"

"Pollo honey I don't think the chicken lady want a hug"

"Why?” He asks

"Because they don't know how great your hugs are". She grabbed him in a big hug as he giggled

"Looks like someone is feeling better".

She smiled up and him "I feel great now, I'm glad it passed so quickly.

"Me too" he leaned down and kissed her "I hate having my baby sick".

The next morning went just like the previous one. Gwen in the bathroom, Blake taking the boys to school, her being fine by the time he got home. After the third morning, Blake was worried.

"Gwen maybe you should go to the doctor and make sure you’re ok".

"Actually I don't think that will be necessary"

"Gwen I don't like you being like this."

"It isn't necessary because I think I know what is wrong with me."

"What”. 

"I have only had this problem three other times."

He looked up at her as it dawned on him what she was saying.

"You mean umm umm you think umm umm" he stuttered.

"Yes Blake I think I am pregnant"

He stood there staring at her for what felt like an eternity, until Apollo ran over wanted Blake to play with him. Blake went over to the sand box and started playing with him. Gwen followed them. He looked at her and asked.

"When will you know for sure?" Not wanting to get his hopes up if she was not.

"I just need to get a home test I ordered one off of Amazon Prime under the Dodo Williams account you made, it will be here tomorrow."

The next morning on schedule Gwen bolted for the bathroom first thing. It was Saturday so they had planned to spend the day at home. The boys slept in so by the time they woke up Gwen was feeling better. They changed their plans and decided to go out to brunch and see a movie. The food was great but Gwen and Blake were too nervous to really enjoy the movie. When they arrived home that afternoon, a package was waiting for them by the door. Kingston picked it up and handed it to Blake.

"It's for you Mr. Williams" king said 

Zuma and him burst out laughing they always found that name to be so funny. Blake and Gwen looked at each other. 

"Zelva what don't you put Apollo down for a nap, boys why don't you go play some video games Blake and I are going to try and do a little work so we can spend tomorrow playing".

The boys ran to the family room, while Zelva took Apollo upstairs. Blake and Gwen walked up the stairs and into their room. Blake opened the box and handed the contents over to Gwen. Who took the test in the bathroom once she pee’d on all three tests she called Blake into the bathroom. 

"What does it say?"

"We have to wait 3 minutes"

They set side by side on the edge of the Jacuzzi tube in silence. His arms wrapped around her, her head on his chest her arms wrapped around him. When the timer she set on her phone beeped, they both froze. He looked down at her squeezed her tight.

"No matter what the test says those three boys are the only family I need."

"I love you." 

They both looked down at the test, negative.


	2. After the test

It has been 4 weeks since they took the test. He can still remember the way his heart had dropped when the saw only one line. Gwen had started sobbing uncontrollably he had taken her in his arms and held her until her body stopped convulsing. 

"Gwen baby I know your disappointed but..." his voice trailed off

"What is it Blake? What's wrong?" 

"Gwen look" he said pointing to the test.

"Two lines, they all have two lines."

"We're pregnant" they said in unison.

 

He still couldn't believe it. They were going to have a baby. A baby, he shook his head. He knew he wouldn't love the new baby as more than he loved the boys. He was just excited to be able to be there from the beginning. To be their when they took their first breath, to hear their first word, see there firsts steps. Most of all he was looking forward to someone calling him dad. He knew the boys loved him as much as Gavin, but they called him Blakee which he loved but it was going to be so nice to hear someone call him dad. They hadn't told the boys yet about the baby they were planning on waiting until she was 8 weeks which by her calculations was tomorrow give or take a couple of days. They would tell the rest of the family after the first trimester was over. He was a little concerned about telling the boys but Gwen had assured him they would be excited.

He walked out onto the patio where Gwen was on the phone with Endy discussing wedding arrangements. He sat down beside he and pulled her in his lap. He remembers their conversation they day they found out about the baby. It was after the boys had gone to bed and they were cuddling on the couch.

"Gwen are you ready to set a date?"

"I think it's about time."

He has asked her to marry him the day after her divorce was final. She accepted immediately jumping in his arms. They had decided they were not in a hurry for the actual ceremony since they both knew they were forever. Now with the baby coming they were ready to set a date. It was going to be a small simple Wedding in OK with just family and a few very close friends. They had decided on the End of July to mark the 2 year anniversary of the beginning of their relationship. 

"I would never be able to pull this off without your help Endy, you and mom have been life savers."

Blake grinned he loved that Gwen got along so well with his mom and sister and thought of them as her family too. It hadn't been like that before, Kenyatta never seemed to connect with them even when she tried and Miranda didn't care about them hell she didn't even like her own family. Gwen hung up with Endy and wrapped her arena around his neck leaning in for a kiss.

"Every thing coming together"?

"Yes we are all set to get married in 2 months." 

"What time is Gavin dropping the boys off?

"1:30"

"Do you think we should tell them tonight? Your right at 8 weeks along".

"I think that's a great idea". 

"Lets spend the afternoon doing whatever they want then make a special dinner we can tell them after we eat".

"That sounds perfect."

It has been 4 weeks since they took the test. He can still remember the way his heart had dropped when the saw only one line. Gwen had started sobbing uncontrollably he had taken her in his arms and held her until her body stopped convulsing. 

"Gwen baby I know your disappointed but..." his voice trailed off

"What is it Blake? What's wrong?" 

"Gwen look" he said pointing to the test.

"Two lines, they all have two lines."

"We're pregnant" they said in unison.

 

He still couldn't believe it. They were going to have a baby. A baby, he shook his head. He knew he wouldn't love the new baby as more than he loved the boys. He was just excited to be able to be there from the beginning. To be their when they took their first breath, to hear their first word, see there firsts steps. Most of all he was looking forward to someone calling him dad. He knew the boys loved him as much as Gavin, but they called him Blakee which he loved but it was going to be so nice to hear someone call him dad. They hadn't told the boys yet about the baby they were planning on waiting until she was 8 weeks which by her calculations was tomorrow give or take a couple of days. They would tell the rest of the family after the first trimester was over. He was a little concerned about telling the boys but Gwen had assured him they would be excited.

He walked out onto the patio where Gwen was on the phone with Endy discussing wedding arrangements. He sat down beside he and pulled her in his lap. He remembers their conversation they day they found out about the baby. It was after the boys had gone to bed and they were cuddling on the couch.

"Gwen are you ready to set a date?"

"I think it's about time."

He has asked her to marry him the day after her divorce was final. She accepted immediately jumping in his arms. They had decided they were not in a hurry for the actual ceremony since they both knew they were forever. Now with the baby coming they were ready to set a date. It was going to be a small simple Wedding in OK with just family and a few very close friends. They had decided on the End of July to mark the 2 year anniversary of the beginning of their relationship. 

"I would never be able to pull this off without your help Endy, you and mom have been life savers."

Blake grinned he loved that Gwen got along so well with his mom and sister and thought of them as her family too. It hadn't been like that before, Kenyatta never seemed to connect with them even when she tried and Miranda didn't care about them hell she didn't even like her own family. Gwen hung up with Endy and wrapped her arena around his neck leaning in for a kiss.

"Every thing coming together"?

"Yes we are all set to get married in 2 months." 

"What time is Gavin dropping the boys off?

"1:30"

"Do you think we should tell them tonight? Your right at 8 weeks along".

"I think that's a great idea". 

"Lets spend the afternoon doing whatever they want then make a special dinner we can tell them after we eat".

"That sounds perfect."

 

It was anything but perfect. Apollo was cranky and fought his nap. Kingston and Zuma spent the afternoon fighting about everything. Finally she had enough and sent them each to their rooms until dinner. Betty and Gingerbread played in the mud outside and preceded to run through the house covered in it. Blake put the lasagna in the oven but forgot to turn it on. Due to her pregnancy hormones she was overly emotional so she ended up sitting in the middle of the living room floor crying. Blake sat down in the floor and pulled her into his lap.

"Everything was suppose to be perfect and instead it's a mess". She said between sobs.

"It's ok baby we can order some Chinese takeout, and I will put the lasagna in the fridge for tomorrow. The boys will give the dogs a bath while I clean up the mess. Apollo finally went to sleep so he should be in a better mood now."

"She looked up at him how did you end up so perfect?"

He threw his head back and laughed.

"You are and your such a babe".

"I love you Gwen Stefani".

Just like Blake had predicted he and the boys cleaned up the dog mess, and Apollo was in a much better mood. The Chinese arrived just as the cleaning was done so they set down to dinner.

"Can we watch a movie tonight mom?"

"Are you and your brother going to atleast pretend that you like each other."

They all laughed "sure mom"

"What do you think Blake? Should we watch a movie with these monsters?"

"I guess we could as long as it's not one of those movies with the teenage girls King likes to watch."

Everyone laughed but King whose face turned red.

"I don't look at girls".

"Yes you do King remember the girl at the park yesterday you were staring at".

"Shut up Zuma". 

Gwen fearing another battle round interrupted.

"How about I get to pick the movie?"

"Ugh".

"Your gonna pick a musical".

"I should make you boys watch 3 musicals as punishment for today." She said with a laugh

"Gwen honey no one deserves that".

"Ha. Apollo and I are going to go find a movie while you three clean up".

With a smirk she took Apollo into the family room as she heard all three of her boys groan in the dinning room. 

"Pollo lets pick out a movie to watch."

"I watch pepper Pig".

"Sweetie I don't know if your brothers want to watch it."

"Blakee does".

"He does"

"Yes momma Blakee likes Peppa Pig"

She smiled down at her baby boy, wondering if Blakee knew he like Peppa Pig.

"Ok we can watch that and then we can watch one momma picks".

After the kitchen was cleaned they all settled in on the couch.

“what are we watching mom.”

“Peppa Pig, for Blakee.”

“Blakee wanna watch Peppa Pig”

“That’s right Pollo.”

Apollo climbed in Blakes lap and watched his movie. When it was over Gwen looked over at Blake they silently decided to tell the boys about the baby before starting a new movie.

“Boys your mom and I have something to tell you.”

All three boys looked at them.

“We are going to have a baby”.

“Yay Kingston it work”.

“What worked?”

Kingston looked at his mom “Zuma asked me to pray for a baby like I did with Apollo”.

Blake and Gwen looked at each other and then at the boys. 

“Kingston you have been praying for us to have a baby?”

“Yeah”

“He started praying the night you were fighting.”

“You heard us fighting?’

“No Zuma did, he came into my room and told me you two had a fight, but you never fight. He said you were crying because you wanted a baby.”

“Oh honey.” Gwen went to Zuma and gave him a hug. 

“Boys I know your mom and I never fight but it is ok for couples to have arguments from time to time.”

Blake holding Apollo walked to were Gwen was now hugging both boys and joined in the hug. They five of them stood there holding each other for a couple of minutes. Gwen pulled back and looked at them after doing the math in her head.

“King you started praying the night of the fight?”

“Yeah, why?”

“that was 8 weeks ago yesterday”.

The boys looked at her confused but Blake was starting to follow her train of thought.

“Gwen you mean”

“Yeah”

“What is it?” both boys said in unison

“Im eight weeks pregnant”

They rest of the night was spent talking about the new baby. They never did get to the other movie. King was happy his mom was pregnant he loved being a big brother, almost as much as he loved seeing his mom happy. He smiled as he climbed in bed, he enjoyed being the only one who know everything that was in that prayer.


	3. Wedding Annoucement

Gwen was in her office talking to the wedding planner going over a few details. She could not believe that the wedding was less than two months away. They had so much left to do. She had designed her own dress and Mariel was working hard to get it finished for her. She had talked jewelry designs with Endy and everything was moving along there. It was almost scary how smoothly things were going. They had decided to publicly announce their engagement three weeks ago as soon as Blake got back from the CMA fest. They had told their closest friends and family this soon as they had decided on a date.

They had decided to make the announcement on Chelsea's show. They went on the show together. When it started, Chelsea looked at us and said.

"So I hear you guys have an announcement to make."

"Yes we do". Blake looked over at Gwen and smiled.

"We wanted to let all our fans know that we are engaged."

"Congratulations, I was wondering with this guy would get around to asking." 

"I asked her a year ago April."

"And you didn't say yes right away? Girl what's wrong with you."

Gwen laughed, "I said yes, we just hadn't set a date until now”.

“I have to know how you did it Blake.”

“Well I did not hide the ring in a bucket of chicken I can tell you that.”

Gwen laughed “you’re so stupid” smiling up at the love of her life.

“He took me and the boys out that day to lunch and a movie, before we dropped them off at my mom and dad’s so they could have a sleep over with my sister Jill’s boys who were in town visiting. When we got home he told me to go upstairs and pamper myself with a nice long bubble bath, he had a couple of things he needed to take care of. “

“Look at you being all sweet cowboy” Chelsea interrupted.

“When I came back down stairs he was waiting for me in the living room. He suggested we go out to the patio by then it was dark outside. When I walked out there were lights stung all over and a small table set for two. He had cook and amazing meal for us. After it was over he took me in his arms and attempted to slow dance.”

Chelsea stared laughing at that. After all, she has seen him dance. 

“You’re just jealous of my amazing dance moves”.

Gwen went on “after the song ended he looked down at me and asked me to marry him”.

“Aww that is so sweet Blake who knew you had it in you.”

“I will have you know I am a very romantic guy.”

“He really is Chelsea”.

"So where will this wedding take place?"

"I'm not dumb enough to answer that question."

They all laughed

"Well I don't know you did think wearing a mullet was a good idea. 

"Your right your right".

"You two are so stupid".

"Will you at least tell us when?”

"It will be later this year". Gwen said with a smile

"I am so happy for you too." She said standing up and giving Gwen a hug.

She looked at Blake "You better take care of this angle mister."

"He always takes great care of me".

Once the announcement was made, the media blew up writing all kinds of crazy stories about the wedding. Every magazine had a different day a different location and some kind of crazy detail about the wedding.

"Hey pretty girl" he said leaning down and giving her, I kiss.

"Hey Babe"

"I came in to tell you that you need to get something to eat before you head to the studio".

She smiled at him. He always took great care of her but since the pregnancy he has been a little more insistent in her eating, as she should.

"Sounds good let's go to the kitchen and get something".

The went into the kitchen where they each had grilled cheese and some fruit. They she headed out to the studio. She was so happy to be working on new music but she was a little sad she would not be able to tour with this Album like she had last summer. She had so much fun being out there with the fans several nights a week. Once she tells the label about the baby, she is hoping to work it out where she can do some weekend shows like Blake does. If they schedule it during the summer, she should be able to make it work. 

She returned home from the studio exhausted. That is one of the things she hated most about the first trimester you were always exhausted, at least the morning sickness at all but gone away. She walked in Took her shoes off and collapsed on the couch. That is how Blake found her when he got home a little bit later.

"Gwen honey" Blake nudged her awake 

"I picked up some pizza on the way home what do you say we get something to eat and then you can get a nice long hot bubble bath."

"That sounds amazing"

After her bath, they watched a movie. She loved how her cowboy always knew how to take care of her.

The next morning Gwen brought up the subject of when they should tell their families about the baby. She would be three months in just over 2 weeks. 

"Baby you know your sister is going to be here that weekend why don't we have a party and we can tell the whole family then?"

"I love the idea I'll start making the arrangements now."

"Gwen I think you should hire somebody to do the party I don't want you putting a lot of extra stress on yourself."

"I’ll be ok I can do it I'm a tough girl."

"Even though girls can stretch themselves too thin".

They compromised they would hire a caterer that would come in and set everything up serve and clean up. Gwen would just be in charge of everything else. She wasted no time, she called the caterer that morning, and by the afternoon, the menu was set. They had talked over several different ideas for the food. Gwen love the idea of an Italian feast but she knew her mom would wonder why they were making the food if it was Italian. Next, they had thought about Mexican because they all love it, but Gwen decided that is not really, what she wanted. They talked over some other ideas before they finally decided in a luscious meal of Prime Rib, Lobster Tail, twice-baked potato, roasted asparagus, and an assortment of mini desserts. 

Gwen began making calls so everyone knew that they were to be at Blake and Gwen's House a week from Saturday. No one really questioned why Gwen wanted to have a party for which she was grateful. Although her mom sounded a little suspicious but as soon as Gwen said with the wedding coming she was felt like celebrating all the time, and who better to do it with than her family. 

"Everything set?"

"Yes everyone's going to be here at 5 o'clock a week from Saturday. The plane lands at 3:30 so that will give them time to get here and freshen up before everyone else gets here."

"I thought your sister got in on Friday"

"She does I’m talking about mom and Endy."

"Mom and Endy are coming?"

"Of course they are Blakee the whole family is coming".

He just looked at her for a minute. She walked over until she was right in front of him and looked up at him.

"We can't wait a whole week to tell them after everyone else, and I was not going to let you miss the chance to tell your mom in person about the baby."

He pulled her close "I love you Gwen".


	4. Telling the Family

The Friday before the party the kids came home. Blake and Gwen both agreed it had been the longest three weeks of their life. They both miss the boys when they were gone for a week at three and just been too much. They drove over to Gavin's to pick up the boys and Zelva. As soon as they got there Zuma came running out of the house followed closely by King.

"MOM BLAKE" Zuma shouted grabbing her in a hug 

"We missed you boys so much". Blake said is arms full of King.

"Oh no Moms crying again". Gwen laughed 

"Be quiet and come give me a hug"

The boys switched and gave the other a hug. By then Zelva had come out with Apollo who was just as excited to shed his momma and Blakee. They loaded up in the car and headed to Denis and Pattie's to see Jill and her family for a little while and the grandparents wanted a chance to see the boys three weeks had been a long time for everyone. As soon as they got their king quietly walked over to his mom and asked quietly how the baby was. Gwen smiled down at her oldest he really was a great big brother.

Once they got home, they said the boys down and told them the plan for Saturday night. After dinner, they were going to tell the whole family about the baby. They also talked a little bit more about the wedding, which the boys were so excited for they could hardly wait. It had been a long three weeks and there was a lot to discuss. They told the boys them on Monday they were going to go to the doctor and get an ultrasound and see the baby. The boys could not wait to see a picture and a video of their new brother or sister.

"Mom will be know what the baby is"

"No Zums it's too early to tell if it'll be a boy or a girl."

"We have to wait a couple more months for that buddy."

Zuma looked at Blake “do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I just want to healthy baby. But it would be kind of nice to have a little girl around here."

Zuma looked down at his feet. "I thought maybe you'd want to boy so you can have a son."

"Zuma look at me." He looked up at him.

"I have three signs that I love very much."

Zuma jumped into Blake’s arms hugging him tightly. King joined them in the hug, followed by Apollo. Zuma looked over at Gwen and told her she has to join the group hug.

After the hug, they settled in and watched a movie. Blake saw King and Zuma whispering quietly and wondered what they were up to. After the movie, he found out. King walked over to Blake.

" Blakee do you think it would be OK since you and Mom are getting married if we call you dad too."

Blake didn't know if his heart could take this. He looked over at Gwen silently asking permission. 

"I would be honored if you boys call me dad"

That is how they all ended up in another family group hug. With the Paulo jumping up-and-down screaming

"Blakee daddy Blakee daddy"

Saturday morning started with a bang. Apollo came running in to their bedroom straight over to Blake. He jumped up on the bed dancing on top of Blake yelling daddy daddy daddy right before he threw up all over him. 

"Awww man Apollo let’s get you to the toilet before you blow again buddy.

Gwen followed them in the bathroom 

"I'll take care of him you can get yourself cleaned up"

Gwen made sure her baby was ok and then got him cleaned up. She hoped he was not sick for the party tonight. Once he was clean, she put him back in his bed to rest. Blake had showered and was changing the sheets when she walked back in their room.

"How is he doing?"

"He says he feels fine and he doesn't have a fever I think he'll be ok".

Gwen looked at him and laughed 

"Oh my god you should have seen the look on your face."

"I'm glad you found it funny."

"It’s part of being a dad".

He shook his head he would trade being a dad for anything but he could do without being thrown up on.

The caterer showed up at two to start getting everything set up. When was glad that she had been right about Apollo he showed no signs of being sick. Zuma and Kingston went with Blake to pick up everyone at the airport. They got back a little after five, got settle, and freshened up. Just before six, everyone started arriving.

Everyone was having fun talking and telling stories when Gwen interpreted to let them or her know it was time to eat. As dinner was, being served Gwen looked at Blake's plate.

"Umm the Prime Rub smells amazing"

"Tastes good too".

Everyone loved the food it was delicious. As dinner was starting to wind down they all went out to the patio area before the dessert was laid out. Gwen walked up to Blake 

"Are we ready?"

"Yeah I'll get the boys".

"Ok"

Once lake and brought the boys over he got everyone's attention.

"Now to tell you all why we wanted to have this party".

Everyone was curious now they thought it was just a time to get together.

"We wanted to tell everyone that we are going to have a baby". 

There were screams, oh my God's, and congratulations all around. Patty and Dot were both crying. Blake walked over to his mom.

"You ok mom?"

"I'm so happy for you baby, I know how much this means to you."

"And you" she said looking at Gwen 

"I always knew you were an answer to prayer, but you really have given him everything he could ever want. I love you sweetheart".

She gave Gwen a hard hug.

"I love you too"

Blake looked over to Apollo who was telling Dennis all about his baby and his mommy's tummy. Blake was glad he was happy about his new brother or sister. He just hopes that feeling stays with him after the baby's here.

Patty walked over to Blake and gave him a big hug. 

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you".

"Uncle Blake"

"Hey girls"

"Ryan and I hope that the baby is a girl because Madeline, me and her are a little outnumbered with all the boy cousins".

"I’ll be sure to tell Aunt Gwen your request"

"Who’s ready for dessert?"

The caterer out did himself with dessert they were mini cheesecakes; mini cannoli, brownie bites, mini cupcakes, and little thumb print cookies. It was just as amazing as the entire meal had been. The rest of the evening was spent talking about the upcoming wedding, baby, and vacation. After everyone was gone and Gwen was laying in bad wrapped in Blake’s arms they both agreed the announcement of the baby could not have gone any better. 

 

One Monday morning Blake and Gwen went to the OBGYN’s office for their very first ultrasound. Sunday had been spent with the whole family. The hated having to take everyone to the airport, but at least they would be spending a few weeks together soon. They were on cloud 9 everything was going so good for them. They were called to the back, and placed in a room to wait.

“Are you ready to see our baby Blakee?”

“I can’t wait to see the little one”.

The technician came in to do the ultrasound.

“OK Mr. Shelton, Ms. Stefani has done this before but I will explain to you what is going to happen. I am going to place some gel on her tummy and move this wand around and we will see your baby on the screen. Any questions before we get started?”

“No I’m good, just anxious to see the baby and know its ok.”

“Relax and enjoy the experience, there hasn’t been any indication of a problem so far.”

Gwen laid on the table and lifted up her shirt. The tech put the gel on her stomach and started moving the wand around. They were looking at the screen and both froze. 

“OMG Blake.””. 

Blake his face white with fear asks, “What’s wrong with the baby”.


	5. WOW

"Nothing is wrong Mr. Shelton"

He felt his whole start to body relax. 

"Can you see this here that is a perfectly normal eight week fetus, and here we have another perfectly normal eight week fetus"

"Twins?"

"Oh my God Blake were having twins."

"Actually" the tech interrupted 

"You're having triplets; you see this right here that's a third normal eight week fetus"

Gwen and Blake were in shock. They had been planning for a baby but now they find out they are having three. The tech took several pictures of the babies as well as a video. Blake was in a daze the rest of the appointment. He barley heard the doctor come in and go over everything with them. She assured them both the even though this was a high risk pregnancy both Gwen and the babies were doing great. There was no reason to expect any abnormal issues with the pregnancy. Once they had gotten outside and buckled in the car he spoke.

"Thank God we are in this together."

"What do you mean"? Gwen asked hoping he was not upset about the triplets.

"I mean I love all three of those babies already". He said putting his hand in her belly.

Gwen smiled relived he was felt the same way she did about them. She loved them so much already too.

"But I'm a little scared at the thought of having 3 at one time."

"I know it won't be easy Blake but I know we can do it together." She brought her hand up to his face.

"We have an amazing support system in our family, the boys, and each other."

"I love you baby".

"I love you."

The got home and the boys came running to see the picture of the baby. Blake put in the video for them to watch. Gwen narrated it for them.

"See that right there? That is you new baby brother or sister. Right here we have another new brother or sister, and over here, we have yet to brother or sister.

They boys we so excited to have three babies and not just one. 

"OMG this is so cool".

"One baby for King, One for Zums, and one for Apollo." Apollo said pointing at each of his brothers and himself. 

"What about momma and daddy?” Gwen asked acting sad 

"Momma and daddy get all of us".

Gwen laughed and gave her baby boy a hug she was glad the boys were so happy. She hoped that it would help ease Blake's fears of having triplets. She looked over at her oldest son, who she could tell was happy but, hadn’t said anything about the triplets yet.

"King baby you really haven't said anything about the babies, are you feeling ok about it?"

King looked up at his mom and smiled.

"Oh course I'm happy." He said with a knowing smile.

"Did you pray for triplets?” Gwen asked eyeing him suspiciously.

His huge smile was answer enough. She grabbed him in a hug. She pulled back and looked over to the others. Zuma and Apollo were building something, and Blake was just getting off the phone. 

"Babe guess what I just found out?"

"What?"

"King here prayed for three babies?"

Blake was shocked so he asked

"Why three?"

"Well" King said looking at his feet 

"You know how much Mom loves babies; she goes around smelling everyone she sees"

Blake laughs while Gwen opens her mouth to protest but stops. They all know it is true.

"I just thought since this was going to be it for her she might like more than one. I knew you could handle it Mom you’re the best mom ever and Dad". He says turning to look Blake in the eyes.

"You are been an amazing dad to us, and you got all 3 of us at one time so I figured you could do it again.

Blake grabbed King close for a hard hug. When he pulled back, his eyes were damp with overflowing emotion.

"I love you son".

"I love you dad".

King went to go find the dogs. Blake looked at Gwen who surprise was wiping tears away. 

"That is one amazing kid there".

"Yes he is".

"Do you think you can keep this to yourself until the 4th?"

"No, I'm a terrible secret keeper". She laughed at herself 

Blake laughed with her.

"Ok so how about we FaceTime Mom and Endy, then we can tell everyone else tonight after dinner at your moms"

"Sounds great."

"Boys were going to FaceTime Grandma Dot and tell her about the babies".

Blake pulled up his mom's number and hit the FaceTime button. After a couple of rings, she picked up.

"Hey honey"

Everyone shouted hello.

"Wow I love it when I get the whole family".

"We called to show you the ultrasound picture we got today".

Kingston held at the picture while Blake angled the phone. It only took about five seconds for her to start screaming.

"Triplets you’re having triplets"

"Yeah mom."

After they had told her about the triplets, the boys went back to doing their own thing while Blake and Gwen continue to talk to Dot. She asked many of the same questions she had asked Saturday night when she found out about the baby. She wanted to know how Gwen was feeling and how the babies were. Gwen assured her that she was still feeling great and that the doctor said the babies were doing fine. Next up was Endy, he took her hand and pulled up to his mouth and kissed it, as he pulled up he number.

"I love you".

"Hey little brother"

"Hey Endy".

"What's up?"

"Thought you might want to see a picture of your new little nieces or nephews."

"I’d love to... wait did you say nieces or nephews."

"Yes". Gwen told her.

"Oh my god you're having twins."

"Guess again sis".

"You can't mean. No. Really? You’re having triplets?"

"Yep" Blake replied holding the ultrasound picture.

She was screaming so loud Ryan and Jace came running to see what was going on. They everyone was excited about the new additions to the family.

After they got off the phone, Blake looked at Gwen. 

"I still can't believe this is happening, but I'm so glad it is."

She reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a wet sloppy kiss. 

"Me to cowboy".

 

Patty out did herself on dinner. She had made an Italian feast of Ziti, Eggplant Parmesan, gnocchi, roasted vegetables, and homemade garlic knots. I was all delicious, and Gwen was starved, she was eating for four now. Once dinner was over, they decided it was the perfect time to tell everyone about the babies. As they were sitting in the living room, Gwen got everyone’s attention. 

“So guys we did the ultra sound today and everything is fine.”

Did you get any pictures?’

“Yes mom we did”.

Blake help up the picture.

“Three?’

“Yes mom triplets”.

Chaos erupted after that, everyone was congratulating them and asking questions. After about 10 minutes, Patti suggested they have dessert. She made tiramisu and chocolate fudge cupcakes. Over dessert talk ranged from the upcoming trip to OK, the wedding, and the triplets. Patti had started crying when Gwen told he how King at his brother’s request had prayed for a baby. However unbeknownst to his brother he had prayed for three babies. Todd started teasing Blake that he was going to need to trade his truck for a mini bus to drive his family around in. Gwen bust out laughing at the look of horror on her brother face when Blake teased him that whenever he and Gwen needed a break they were sending all six kids to his and Jens. Later that night as she lay in Blake’s arms in bed she thought about the day they had. It had been a roller coaster of emotions but she would not change it for the world, because it ended with her in his arms where she knew she would always be safe.


	6. Family Time in OK

Thursday morning Gwen woke up in a panic. They were leaving the next morning to spend several weeks in OK, and she felt like she had so much left to do. Gwen had already showered, dressed and was standing in her closet when Blake rolled over and noticed her missing. He looked around the room and saw the light in her closet on. He got out of bed and walked into the closet with her.

"Morning sunflower". He said coming up behind her and wrapping her in a hug.

"Morning" Gwen said a little distracted 

Blake pulled back "what's wrong"

"I can't believe how much I have left to do and we leave in 24 hours".

Blake knowing that it really was not that much just said.

"I tell you what why don't I go grab a shower and take care of the kids, than I can help you".

"Thank you babe. You’re such a lifesaver."

Blake went and got the boys up. After they had eaten, he turned on cartoons for Apollo and the other two were playing a video game. Zelva who had been off the last few days would be there soon. He walked back upstairs caring a tray with some toast, fruit, and juice for Gwen.

"Gwen I brought you some breakfast then we can make sure everything is taken care of for tomorrow."

"Thanks babe".

She really was not hungry but she knew he was not going to let her get away with that. So she set down on the bed and eat.

"So what do we have still need to do?"

"I need to go through the stuff downstairs that we have to go for the wedding and make sure everything's there. I got Apollo a few more things since the little bugger grows like a weed I need to make and has outgrown most of his clothes in OK. But I need to pack up all of our toiletries and stuff but I can't do that until the morning after we use them."

She looks at Blake

"I guess I don't have as much to do as I thought, but then by the look on your face I guess you already knew that."

"well since all of our clothes are already there we only have to take our bathroom stuff and I know for a fact you have gone through the wedding stuff so many times there's no way you're missing anything."

"Well in that case Mr. Smart guy I Think we should get everything done and then you can take me and the boys to lunch and a movie this afternoon."

"I think I can handle that."

Friday morning they all got up loaded in the Uber and headed to the airport Todd and his family would be meeting them there. Dennis Patty and Eric would be joining them Monday for a couple of days. They arrived in OK about 11 o'clock. They were going to be spending their time at the lake house this trip since it was summer. Once they got to the house, they got everything unloaded except for the wedding items that would be going to the ranch. After lunch, Gwen and Blake took those over to the ranch while everybody else got settled in. Once they got back from the ranch, everyone decided to spend a couple hours by the pool before they went to Dots house for dinner. Gwen was a little tired so she laid down with Apollo and Leo to take a nap instead. 

At 4:30, they start making their way to Dots house. The way the kids went running to see grandma and grandpa you would not know they had seen the n less than a week ago. When Gwen got to the door Dots eyes filled with tears as she grabbed her into a big hug. 

“I’m so excited to meet the three little angels we have been blessed with.” She whispered in her ear.

When she pulled back, Gwen had tears in her eyes too.

"Great mom you already have her in tears".

"Stop it Blakee, be nice to your mom".

He leaned in and gave his mom a hug.

Dinner was hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill with a piece of grilled trout for Gwen that Mike had caught fishing the day before. With grill corn on the cob, potato salad, baked beans, and fruit. She soon as everything was done and the set down to eat Gwen reached over and smelled Blake's burger.

"That smells so good".

Blake looked at her curiously, in the last week she has told him how good the beef on his plate smells at least 3 times. She has never done that before pregnancy must be messing with her.

"Do you want a bite?” He said with a smile knowing her answer already.

"Oh course not it just smells good."

After dinner, Mike built up a fire in the fire pit put back with help from King. They were having s'mores for dessert and Gwen was just as excited as the kids were. She remembers the first time Blake had made some. He could believe she had never had one.

They had been at the ranch right after they went public. It was a little chilly so he decided to build a fire. They were cuddled up around the fire talking about childhood memories, and he mentioned how much he had loved it when his mom and dad would let them make s'mores. She asked him what they tasted like.

‘You mean you have never had an s'mores like every".

 

"No babe never".

 

He could not believe it. 

 

"Well that's going to change tonight".

 

He got up went to the kitchen and found the stuff to make them. 

 

"You keep the ingredients on hand they must be good".

 

"Yeah whenever Ryan and Jace come over they have to have them."

 

He showed her how to evenly roast the marshmallow and put it between the chocolate and gram crackers. He held it up to her mouth for her to take a bite. It was one of the best desserts she had ever had. It did not hurt that her favorite person ever was feeding to her it.

 

"I see your drooling already".

 

She snapped back to the present. 

"Actually I will as thinking about the first time you made them for me."

"That was a fun night we made a couple of s'mores and I spent the rest of the night eating roasted marshmallows off of you".

She leans up for a kiss.

"We should definitely do that again".

They made it back to the lake house about 10:00. Once all the kids were in bed. They adults set down to discuss what they wanted to do the next day. Blake has a show tomorrow night that Gwen and King are going to, but they do not have to leave until 5:00.

"Let’s take the boat out Endy and then will be here by 8:00 so we can spend most of the day on it."

"Sounds good".

"Yeah Blake I love the boat". Jen said agreeing with her husband.

"Gwen?"

"Sounds perfect".

They stayed up talking for a little bit until Blake looked down at Gwen who was curled up in his lab almost asleep.

"I think I need to get this one to bed".

Gwen went up to shower while Blake locked up. When he walked in the room, she was standing there naked looking down at her belly.

"Something wrong?"

"Look Blake".

She turned sideways with one hand below her belly.

"You can see a bump starting".

Blake walked over to her overcome with emotion he dropped to his knees in front of her and kissed the little bump that was his babies. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. 

"I love you doesn't seem like enough room right now."

With tears in her own eyes, she cupped the side of his face.

"It's always enough coming from you."

 

Tuesday morning started with Apollo running in their bedroom and jumping up on the bed.

"Fireworks daddy it's time for fireworks".

"Buddy fireworks aren't till tonight".

"But it's Fourth of July".

"I know but we don't get fireworks until after dark on Fourth of July."

Paula space dropped. Blake who had no illusions that he be getting any more sleep this morning, got out of bed, and grab the Apollo.

"Let’s go see if Betty and gingerbread want to go out and let Mom and get some more sleep".

Apollo look d down at Gwen who had buried her head under her pillow.

"OK daddy".

After letting the dogs out and back in the house, he decided to keep Apollo out on the pool patio with him for a while since everyone else is still asleep. 

"What are we doing today Daddy".

"We are going to going to town for the parade and see all the fun stuff there."

"Yay I love parades".

"Then once it's dark where going to get to watch the fireworks".

Apollo started clapping

"Fireworks".

Apollo made Blake tell him everything that would be downtown they would get to see and do. After about 30 minutes, Blake decided it was time for them to go back in. The entire day was spent in town there were several kids activities going on, as well as an arts and crafts fair full of beautiful handmade items. Gwen picked up a couple of things for the lake and ranch house here, and made not of an amazing wood worker she wanted to make something for the babies’ room. They all stuffed themselves on amazing food all day long; the kids had so much sugar Blake was convinced that they would never go to sleep. All of the kids got their faces painted, and at Apollo’s insistence so did Blake. By the time, the fireworks started Apollo was almost asleep, but he came to life as soon as Blake lifted him up on his shoulders to watch. Once it was all over, they packed up to head back to the lake house.


	7. The Wedding

On the day of the Wedding Blake woke up at the ranch house. He walked outside with a cup of coffee to enjoy the morning air. This was the first time in over a year and a half that they had spent the night in separate beds when they have been in the same town. Gwen wanted them to see each other for the first time today as she was coming down the aisle and he was determined to give her whatever she wanted today. Today was unlike his other wedding days. With Kenyatta he didn’t have any doubts, he realized now that he was too young at the time. He was still finding himself and his career and they didn’t grow together. With Miranda he had some doubts but she had promised him if they got married they could start a family in a year, and he loved her. Now he realizes he loved who he thought she was not the real her. With Gwen there are not doubts, he knows exactly who he is and who she is, and if he has to choose her or the career no question he would choose her. She and the kids are his whole world. He turned to see who was coming out the door.

“Morning King.”

“Morning Dad.”

“You’re up early”.

“Yeah I couldn’t sleep, guess I’m too excited about today.”

“Me too buddy, let’s go start some breakfast before your bothers and Uncle Todd wake up.”

By the time breakfast was over the caterer had arrived along with the wedding planner. There was a lot of activity going making sure everything was perfect for the ceremony that was scheduled to start in just a few hours. By 10:00 the girls arrived but they were in a different part of the house getting ready. 

“Dad?”

“What”

Kington pointed behind Blake when he turned around he saw Apollo completely covered in mud.

“What did you do Apollo?”

“I play with Betty”. He said with a smile

“Come on lets go get you a bath”.

He took Apollo and got him cleaned up. After that he made sure Apollo was not near Betty. About 11:00, His mom and Mike arrived along with Endy and her family. Dot, Endy, and Ryan immediately went to the side of the house reserved for the woman. Blake made a snack for kids since they wouldn’t be eating until 2:00. After everything there was cleaned up it was time to get ready. King and Zuma went to their rooms to get dressed and Blake took Apollo to get him changed. Once Todd was ready he took Apollo so that Blake could get ready. Once everyone was ready it was time to head where they would be getting married.

Gwen woke up on the day of the wedding feeling the most amazing sense of peace. She knew that this was going to last forever and not because divorce was not an answer for either of them again, but because he was the other half of her. It might have taken her awhile to find him but now that she had she knew no matter what happened everything was going to be ok. They were going to continue to take on the world together. Jen was surprised when Gwen set down and eat a big breakfast. 

“I don’t know who you are doing it girl I was too nervous when I married Todd to eat a thing”.

“I have to eat for the babies, and I’m actually not nervous. I think I did all my freaking out about everything going perfect already.”

She had tried her dress on every other day to make sure it still fit over the baby bump. She remembers having a breakdown when Blake almost walked in on her in the dress. They had been having a heat wave for the last week so she had freaked out that everyone was going to be too hot for the Ceremony to happen like she had dreamed. Danilo had been delayed getting here yesterday, causing her to worry that not only would he miss the wedding but her hair would not be done. Dusty was sick so Adam and Bea had been up in the air if they were going to make it. She smiled in the end everything had worked out and she knew that no matter what happened today was going to be perfect.  
After breakfast Danilo went to work on her hair. They had decided to leave it down in long loose curls, so he was going to roll her hair here, then finish it at the ranch. KL had made an appointment for Gwen to get her nails done and get a pedicure three days ago. Once they got to the ranch the real work began. Gwen did her makeup and Danilo finished her hair. She had gone with a natural look with a subtle pink on her eyes and a little darker pink on her lips. Gwen slipped into her dress. It was gorgeous. The dress was white with rousing across the chest and a one inch strap on both shoulders. The soft a flowing chenille fabric fell to her ankles in. Satin fabric studded with pearls covered her chest. Her jewelry for the day was a simple gold necklace and earrings the Endy had designed just for the day. She was wearing a very simple vail that was held on by a simple white halo. 

“Gwen you are so beautiful” Dot said through tears

“Yes you are baby”. Patti agreed tearing up herself

“Alright no tears or I’ll start too.”

There was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?”

“Dad, I have Apollo with me.”

Jen opened the door for Dennis and Apollo. Apollo ran to give Gwen a hug. She scooched down to give him a hug being careful not to mess up her dress. 

“Your butiful Momma’.

“Thank you baby, are you ready to go marry Daddy?”

“Yes”

The loaded up and went down to the venue. They were careful to get Gwen behind the curtain without being seen. 

They the wedding at a large Pavilion they had built for the wedding, it was enclosed in class and had and AC unit. They both wanted to be married on the ranch so Blake had insisted that they build something so they could do just that. The glass doors were on tracks so that you could open them, but with this heat they would be shut. King and Zuma were Blake’s groom’s men and Luke his best man. Jen was Gwen’s maid of honor with Endy and Sophie as her bride’s maids. Stella and Ryan would walk down the aisle together as flower girls laying down a bed of sunflower leaves for Gwen to walk on. Apollo and Dennis were walking Gwen down the aisle. Jace was walking Dot to her seat and Todd was walking Patti. The woman were dressed in in simple yellow dresses with spaghetti straps and a swoop neckline. The two girls in yellow dresses that came to their ankles with thick straps holding them up. Gwen’s Bouquet was several sunflowers with long stems. The men wore Black Tuxedoes with small sunflower boutonnieres. 

The wedding started and one by one the woman all walked down the aisle. Next the girls walked out laying down a blanket of sunflower petals for Gwen. As he started down the aisle she saw Blake standing there with her two oldest sons and the waterworks started. When they got to the end of the Aisle Dennis sat down beside Patti but Apollo stayed with his mother. Blake looked into Gwen’s eyes and mouthed the words I love you. They said their vows to one another right before he pronounce them husband and wife the Reverend called King, Zuma, and Apollo to come stand in front of Blake. Blake had decided last night that he wanted to make vows to the boys too. 

“Kingston, Zuma, Apollo I promise to always love you, to always do my best to guide you in this world. I promise to always be here for you no matter what. I know that I will make mistakes along the way but I will never stop trying to be the stepfather that you deserve. Until I take my last breath I will be 100% committed to you three boys.”

Gwen looked at this man who was now her husband and fell even more in love with him. After Blake had finished all three boys hugged him. Then the reverend announced them man and wife. The kiss was not a quick simple kiss it was a kiss that promised a lot more to come that night. The five of them walked back down the aisle, ready for whatever the future held.

After taking, what Blake estimated to be about 500 pictures it was time to go to the reception? They had a large tent set up with AC being pumped into it as well. Dinner was Prime Rib, Salmon, steamed vegetables, roasted potatoes, and homemade rolls. They had several desserts laid out as well as a beautiful four-tier cake iced in all white with real sunflowers decorating it. Everyone cheered as they walked in, it was not a large wedding just family and close friends. They all set down and lunch was served. Once again, Gwen found herself smelling Blake’s beef, when it was served.

“Babe do you want me to get you some perfume that smells like beef so you can smell it all the time.”

Gwen laughed “I like smelling it this way so I can lean in close to my husband.”

“I like the way you think Mrs. Shelton.”

After they had eaten and the cake was cut, it was time for dancing. Blake and Gwen had their first dance to “Where Do I Begin”. After that, Blake did not to touch his bride again for a couple of hours. Gwen starting with her dad then each of the boys before being passed around through all the men. Blake danced with Dot, Patti, Endy, and of course Stella and Ryan. He spend the rest of the time talking with different guests. He was Glad that Adam, Luke, and Trace had been able to be there they were after all three of his closest friends. Rae walked up to Blake.

“Have I told you how happy I am for you two."

“Not in the last couple of hours”. 

She laughed, “I just love you so much, and you deserve to be this happy”.

“Thank you baby girl.”

“Now go get that wife of yours before they dance her to death.”

Blake walked over to Gwen and grabbed her for a kiss. 

“I haven’t been able to do that for two whole hours.”

“I missed your.”

“Come on and sit down I don’t want you waring yourself out.”

Blake and Gwen had already discussed that since they had the rest of their lives to spend time just them they wanted the party to on into the night. They did not want to make everyone stay if they needed to leave so they did the bouquet throw and garter, then turned back on the music. At 7:00, finger foods were set out for everyone. Everyone was having a great time, around nine there was a firework show. Once it was over it was time for Blake and Gwen to leave. The family would be staying at the lake house tonight but the two of them would be spending it here at the Ranch. They gave the boys a hug goodbye telling them they would see them in the morning. Apollo who was cranky from no nap and a long day cried a little for him momma and daddy. They loaded up in the utility vehicle that had been decorated in a lot of gaudy just married stuff. She loved it. She enjoyed the summer night breeze as she rode off to spend the rest of her life with her husband.


	8. After the Wedding

When they got back to the house Blake picked Gwen up and carried her over the threshold. Once inside he did not put her down instead he carried her straight to their bedroom. As he got to the door he kissed her when he pulled back he set her down in the room. It wasn’t until then that she noticed the room.

“Blake you did this for me?”

“Yes Danilo helped me.”

There were candles lit all around the room the floor, bed where coved in sunflower petals, and music playing in the background. Recognizing the song she smiled.

“Is that my makeout playlist?”

“Yes”

“I love you baby”.

Blake turned her around and unzipped her dress helping her to step out of it. She stood in front of him in her bra, panties and garter with stockings. She unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the ground. Gwen pushed him to sit on the bed as she slipped to the ground to take his shoes and socks off. He stood up and lead her to a tray sitting on the dresser that contained strawberries and nonalcoholic champagne. He poured them each a glass before he spoke.

“To my beautiful wife”

“To my amazing husband”

“This is pretty good.” Gwen said as she took a sip.

She brought a strawberry up to her mouth and took a bite.

“Delicious” She said holding the rest of it up for him to take a bite.

He took a bite. He took her Champaign glass out of her hand and set it down on the dresser. He picked her up, carried her to the bed, and laid her down in the middle of it. He kissed her and slowly moved down her body to her breast leaving kisses along the way. He pulled her bra down enough free her and began sucking on her left breast while kneading her right one after a minute he switched sides. The fabric of her bra hindering his access to her he slowly removed her bra completely. He reached over to the bedside table and takes the whip cream can out. He squirts some on her stomach andslowly licks it off, once finished he sits up and slowly pulls down her skimpy panties. Her shoes are next along with the stockings. Once she is completely naked, he sprays more of the whip cream on her making a line from her belly button to her wet center. He eats the whip cream off of her ending between her legs. He begins licking and sucking on her the sounds of moans encouraging him. He adds one finger and hits her sweet spot. He adds another finger and quickens the pace he can tells she is close she screams out his name as her orgasm rips through her.

“Baby you are so beautiful when you cum.”

She sits up 

“I need more “ 

She tells him as she begins taking his pants and boxer briefs off. She is not on top of him showing him just like he showed her how special he is to her. She leans over and kisses him before starting a path down his chest. Grabbing the can of whip cream she empties the can onto dick and balls. She starts licking all the cream off his balls slowly before moving to his aching dick. He swirls her tounge on the whip cream at his tip before taking him in her mouth. She is messaging his balls and sucking him moving her mouth up and down as he moans and calls out her name. She can tell he is close so she increases her pace until she can feel his release sliding down her throat.   
“That was incredible.” Blake said once he had caught his breath.

He pulled her up to him and began working her over again before slowly entering her. They find a slow rhythm at first before increasing the pace. He can feel her walls clamping down on him and he knows he is not going to last much longer. He moves his hand down and starts rubbing her clit. 

“Im so close baby”.

Another 3 thrusts and she was falling apart in his arms. Her orgasim milking him as he finds his own release a second later. He collapsed beside her pulling her into his arms. 

“How many?"

‘How many what?”

“How many orgasims do you think you can handle tonight?”.

“I can take whatever you can give”

“that sounds like a challenge.”

Blake won the challenge after Gwen’s 9 orgasm she had to admit that she was exhausted and needed some rest. She cuddled into him his arm wraped around her

“Goodnight wife”.

“Goodnight husband.”

The next morning the alarm went off at 8:00. Gwen reached over and turned it off.

"Babe we have to get up or we're going to be late." 

Blake groaned and pulled her close to him 

"Blakee the kids are going to be waiting on us."

Blake let go enough for her to get up and head into the bathroom. He decided to get up and follow her. He stepped into the shower behind her.

“What are you doing we don’t have time for this.”

“There is always time.” Blake said pulling her to him for a kiss.

They were running late due because of the shower, they got to the lake house with only enough time to grab the kids and get everyone to the airport. Her family was flying out for LA but boys were coming with them. When they started discussing where to go in their honeymoon Blake had told her he wanted the boys with them. Gwen had agreed immediately she loved that he wanted them to have a family vacation just the five of them somewhere no one would bother them. They had decided on the Canadian Rocky Mountains. They hadn't told the boys where they were going yet just that they would be coming with them. Since they had two weeks before Blake had to be on The Voice set and the boys had to go to Gavin’s they would be able to spend 12 days there. Gwen was on her phone looking through some of the pictures she took or had Jen take of them. 

“What are you doing?”

“Deciding which picture to post.”

They had talked about how they wanted to announce their marriage to the public. Blake suggested that they post a wedding picture of them on Twitter and Instagram. Gwen loved the idea.

“What about this one Blake?”

It was a shot of him holding her up by the waist. She was looking up at him as he looked down at her their foreheads resting on each other. She was still in her veil and he in his jacket. It portrayed a couple very much in love and happy.

“Perfect”.

She uploaded the picture with the caption ‘I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend’. Blake retweeted the post on his twitter account. Gwen leans over to Blake.

“The weirdos and BSers are going to freak out.”

Kingston looked at his parents.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to the Rocky Mountains in Canada.”

"Wow The Mountains that's going to be so much fun."

"What kind of stuff are we going to be doing?” Zuma wanted to know. 

"We can go on hikes, the national park, fishing, shopping for your mom, and I even signed us up for a wildlife discovery tour."

"That's going to be so awesome dad."

They landed, grabbed the rental car, and headed to the secluded cabin they had booked. Once they had unpacked, they went to grab some lunch and see what some of the town. 

They found a little deli to eat in and the food was so good, the decided to make a point to eat there again. After that, they walked around the downtown area seeing what shops they had. They stopped at the market on the way back to the cabin to pick up groceries. Mostly snacks, breakfast foods, and some drinks. Once everything was put away, they decided to check out the area around the cabin. When deciding where to rent a cabin, they both wanted something out of the way but also something that had things the kids could enjoy close by. 

The next morning they got up and headed out to the National Park. They all had so much fun, Gwen loved it when educational things could be mixed with fun for the boys. Their education was very important to her. She wanted them to have the opportunity to do whatever they wanted with their lives. They were all exhausted when they got back to the cabin that night so the boys went to bed early. As soon as they were tucked, it tucked in Blake grabbed Gwen threw her over his shoulder and headed to their bedroom. 

“Blake what are you doing.”

“even though the boys are here it is still our honeymoon.”

“I love the way you think.”

The day they went on the Wildlife Discovery Tour was everyone’s favorite day. They saw Bighorn sheep, elk, moose, bears, mountain goats and wolves and, learned a lot about them. Gwen and the boys had not seen some of the animals in person before. Their guide told them about each animal they saw the boys were in aww over it. Apollo did get a little upset when he could not pet the bears, but he got over it quickly. 

They found this amazing restaurant that severed the best homemade bread, they ate there three times they loved it so much. During their second time eating there, Blake and the boys ordered prime rib with baked potato, and salad. Apollo had his favorite chicken and French fries, while Gwen ordered the grilled tilapia, garlic mashed potatoes, and salad. Once the salads had been cleared away and the main courses delivered, Gwen found herself staring at Blake’s steak. She could not take it anymore she reached over and took the piece he had just cut for himself and popped it in her mouth. She chewed it slowly savoring the taste, when she finished she looked around to see three faces staring at her in shock.

“Mom your eating meat.”

“I cant help it the babies want meat.”

They all laughed at her including Apollo who wasn’t sure what was happening. 

Blake leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“You’re so sexy when you’re being naughty.”

The time flew by and before they knew it, it was time to head back to LA. They hated to leave but they also decided to come here again sometime in the winter.


	9. Finding Out the Sex of the Babies

They have been back in LA for three weeks. When Gwen gets up and looks at herself in the mirror. With on baby she has always been able to conceal her pregnancy longer but with the three of them, she already looks bigger than she did at 5 months and she is only 4 and a half months along. She knows that if she tried she could hide it form the public a little longer but there close friends were going to figure it out. 

“Babe”

“Yes”

“I think it might be time to tell our friends about the babies.”

“Sounds great to me I can’t wait to tell the world I knocked up Gwen Stefani.”

“You’re so stupid and that’s Gwen Shelton to you.”

He leans down and gives her a kiss.

“How long before we make the public announcement?”

“After we tell the people we need to we can make a public announcement too.”

“So are you going to tweet it this time.” He asks with a laugh

“NO. We broke twitter with the wedding announcement I think a joint statement from our publicist will be better.”

They decided to call Adam together. Gwen laughed at Adams reaction he was thrilled at first but when Blake said triplets he started stuttering. The next call was to Raelynn she shifted between crying and laughing at Blake but she told him she know he could do it. Blake called Luke, Trace, and Brandon himself, while Gwen called Danilo, Chelsea, and Ellen. Everyone was so happy for the couple although Luke did question if Gwen really knew what she was getting herself into have four like him around. 

At the end of the week, the public announcement went out. They were flooded with well wishes and congratulations, everyone was happy for them. Well almost everyone Gavin acted happy for them on the phone when Gwen called to tell him but just like when she told him about the marriage she could tell he was hiding his real feelings. Blake had chosen not to tell Miranda since there was nothing tying them together, unlike with Gavin.   
Like always on Sunday Blake met Gwen at Dennis and Patti’s for Sunday dinner. As they set around eating, laughing, talking, and enjoying each other’s company, he thanked God again for bringing this family into his life. He genuinely loved each one of them, and knows they feel the same way about him. After lunch they we home and ended up by the pool. He swears sometimes he thinks those kids are going to turn into fish. Blake had planned to sit by the pool with Gwen and watch the boys, but Apollo had other ideas. 

“Daddy you have to get in the pool I need you to swim with me.”

“Son I was gonna sit here with momma and watch you and your brothers.”

“but daddy I need you more than momma does.”

How was he supposed to resist that.

“Ok Pollo I will go change and be back down.”

“Yay daddy swim too.”

Blake walked upstairs smiling he sure loved that little guy. He was walking back down when he heard the doorbell; he looked to see who it was. It was a deliveryman he opened the door. I was a large box addressed to Gwen and him from Adam and Behati. He took it outside with him so they could open it together. When they opened the box it was three onesies that said Team Adam on them. 

“That little shit.”

“You love that little shit.”

“DADDY”

“Coming Pollo.”

Tuesday morning they woke up excited today was the day they were going to find out the sex of the babies. Gwen could barely eat breakfast she was so excited. They were taking the boys with them to the appointment. They had talked about it and decided that they wanted the boys to be a part of it. They know how excited they are for their new brothers or sisters but they are concerned that after they are born there could be some issues with jealousy since they will need a lot of attention. At 10:00 it was time to leave for their appointment, when they got there they had a 15 minute wait to see the doctor. 

“Momma I want to see the babies.”

“We will baby, we just have to wait our turn. Why don’t I read you a book while we wait.”

“Ok Momma

“Daddy what do you think the babies are going to be.”

“I don’t know Zums, It would be nice it at least one was a girl but I would be happy with three more sons.”

“I hope there is a girl too. I think it would be fun to have a little sister.”

When it was time for their appointment, they were called to the back.

“Ok Mom im gonna take you in to get ready and I will come get the rest of you in just a minute.”

A couple of minutes later they went in to join Gwen. The tech explained to the boys what was going to happen. She turned on the machine and started moving the wand on Gwen’s stomach. The sound of the babies’ heartbeats filled the room.

“Do you hear that boys? That is your brothers or sisters heartbeats."

“Wow, that’s so cool” King said in aww 

“Now let’s see if we can get these three to cooperate with us, so we can see what sex they are.”

She moved the wand around one of the babies who was being very cooperative and had their legs spread wise leaving no doubt, as to what it was. She moved on to the next one who just like the first was very accommodating, and spread their little legs showing them exactly what sex they were. The third on however was being a little stubborn, the tech tried everything she could to find get this little one to spread their legs. They were just about to give up all hope when Apollo leaned down out of Blake’s arms to talk to the baby.

“Baby you have to show us if you a boy or a girl, please baby we love you.”

He kissed Gwen’s stomach and she was sure she could not love he little man any more than she did right then. It worked the baby moved its legs enough for them to see the sex. The doctor came in after that and checked on Gwen.

“Mrs. Shelton these little ones are doing great, there is nothing for us to worry about. We will see you next month.”

They had planned a big gender reveal party for Saturday Blakes family would be flying in for the party. Several of their friends were going to be there as well. Gwen had everything planned out the boys were going to be wearing shirts that said big brother and they would each be holding a balloon with colored powder to show the sex. When it was time, they would each pop their balloon revealing the sex of each one of the babies. Once everyone had finished eating and were sitting around sipping on drinks and talking while the kids played on the giant blow-ups that Blake had ordered for them. Blake got everyone’s attention while Gwen got the boys ready with their balloons. 

“One the count of three. One. Two. Three."

All three boys popped their balloons, Blake helping Apollo while Gwen filmed it. Kingstons was Pink, Zumas, was Pink as well, and Apollo’s was Blue. They are having two girls and a boy. Gwen was supper excited to get to raise a daughter but she was just as excited to raise a son with Blake from the beginning. That night when they went to bed and fell asleep in her husband’s she was happy and content her life was so great. The next morning she received a text from Todd with a news story link.

GWEN STEFANI’S EX-HUSBAND GAVIN ROSSEDALE ARRESTED ON DRUG CHARGES


	10. What the Hell

"BLAKE"

Gwen streamed. Blake came running.

"What wrong". 

She handed him her phone. 

"What are we going to do what about the boys oh my god how could he do this I don't know what to tell the boys".

"Gwen honey calm down and breath, we will figure it out."

He hugged her and she broke down in his arms. He just continued to hold her until she stopped.

"Ok Gwen we need to find out what is going on before we say anything to the boys."

"Agreed, I'll go get the boys breakfast if you get them up. We can keep them busy while we find out what's going on."

Once the boys had finished breakfast hey ent into the other room and put in a video came while Zelva had Apollo watching a cartoon. Blake and Gwen went into the office and started making some calls to see what had happened. It took two hours before they finally had any answers, if you could call them that. Apparently, Gavin had been pulled over for reckless driving. Turns out he was drunk, and had over 50 grams of cocaine in his car. He was due to be arraigned this morning, but he was going to be charged with felony possession of drugs as well as a dui, disorderly conduct, and resisting arrest with the possibility of more charges. 

"Blake I can't let the boys go back into that house."

"Don't worry Gwen we will protect the boys but we are going to have to tell them."

"I don't know what to say. How do you tell your babies something like this."

"We will figure it out."

The walked into the living room.

"Boys can you turn off the game for a minute."

"What's wrong mom why have you been crying?"

She loved how sensitive her oldest was to people but she hated it to sometimes.

"We need to talk to you about your dad". Blake began

"Did something happen to dad?" Zuma asked.

Gwen took a deep breath and told them what was going on.

"I know you two love your dad but unfortunately for the time being we don't think its good idea for you to go with him."

"Is dad going to prison?"

"I don't know Zuma he might."

"We wanted to tell you two first since you will see and hear things. Apollo is too young to understand everything but we are going to tell him he won't be going to your dads anymore."

"He won't care".

Kingston who had been quiet until then said.

"Dad barely pays any attention to him when he's there; he only pays attention to us when he thinks there is a camera close by.

"Kingston Baby."

"It's true mom we would be happier if we never had to leave if we could stay will you and Dad all the time."

Kingston was crying now so Gwen just held her baby. Hating herself for every thinking he would be a good father. For putting her babies in a situation like this.

"Zuma are you ok?"

"I don't know dad I still love him but Kings right he doesn't have time for us."

“Boys I'm sure he loves all three of you, he's just a little selfish sometimes. Maybe he just doesn't know how to show you what you mean to him." Blake told him 

Zuma thought about it for a minute

"I think your right."

Gwen looked her husband and smiled. He was a great father her boys were so lucky to have him. After that conversation, she called her attorney who was going to file an emergency junction to stop Gavin from spending time with the kids. They called her parent and told them what they knew as well as his parents and their brothers and sisters. They had avoided all other calls and texts. Her publicist had a statement that from her that she had no comment on him, as they were divorced. 

About 4:00, Gavin called her. 

"Hello"

"Who the hell do you think you are to think you can keep my kids from me?"

"I'm their mother and I will always protect my children."

She hung up. He called back several times leaving vile messages for her. She sent them to her attorney who told her that these would help her case a lot. She could not believe this was happening; just when she thought her life was going perfectly Gavin manages to throw it into a tailspin. 

After making sure Zuma was tucked in to bed Gwen and Blake set down Kingston to talk. 

“King honey we just wanted to talk to you a little more about this morning.”

“I’m sorry mom I know how hard it is on you seeing us go to him I didn’t want mean to upset you I just couldn’t help it.”

“Baby don’t apologies, I’m sorry you felt you couldn’t come to me.”  
Gwen started crying which Blake hates. He started rubbing his hand up and down her back as he talked to Kind.

“Buddy, we do hate it when you are not with us but we never want you to feel like you can’t talk to us. You and your brothers and the babies are the most important things in the world to us.”

“Honey please tell us what you’re feeling about your dad.”

“I don’t know when I heard I felt because I just wanted to not have to go to his house anymore not have him go to prison.”

“What do you mean?”

“Back when I prayed for the babies I also prayed that we could stay with you and dad all the time and not have to go back to his house.”

“Oh King what happened with your dad was his fault not yours, he made the choices he made not you. Your prayer to be with us only will help when we go to court to ask for visitation to be stopped, but it didn’t make him do anything.”

“You’re sure?”

“King buddy we can pray and ask God for things but we can’t make people do things like that.” 

King went to his parents and hugged them both.

“I love you,” he told them both.

After they got Kingston tucked in, they went back down stairs.

“I am going to get a cup of tea babe do you want a drink.”

“God yes, after this day I could use one.”

She fixed her tea as he poured his drink. They drank their drinks in silence for a few minutes before either of them spoke. 

“Blake what happens if the court doesn’t agree with us, what happens if they say the boys have to go to his house.”

“We will take it one step at a time. With all the charges he is at the very least going to have his visitation limited to supervised, the attorney told you that much.”

“I know”

“Gwen honey look at me.”

She looked up from her cup

“We are going to get through this as a family; everything is going to work out.”

She smiled at him.

“I am so glad the boys have you in their life to show them how to be an honorable man.”

He let out a small laugh

“Who would of thought I would end up be the example?”

“Anyone who knows you, I’m exhausted I think I’m ready for bed.”

“You go up I’ll make sure everything is good down her and be up.”

He got upstairs just as she was finishing her shower; he grabbed a quick one before joining her in bed. He leaned over and turned out the light before pulling her into his arms.

“I love you”

Her response was not what he had been expecting. She leaned up to give him a very sensual kiss as her hands were heading south.

“I guess your shower rejuvenated you.” 

He told her returning the kiss.


	11. Labor Day Fun

The last couple of weeks had been a draining to say the least. The judge had granted a temporary order that prevent Gavin from getting the boys. That had been a huge relief on Blake and herself. As much as he had wanted to believe everything would, work out she knew he had been worried about what was going to happen. It was Labor Day weekend so they were taking the boys along with Todd and his family and heading to the lake house in OK. Gwen could not wait; she wanted to spend a few days way form the drama that was going on in LA. The paparazzi has always been a constant for them and they were all use to it, but they had not respect for the fact that he children where their when they would ask Blake or herself their thoughts on Gavin. It was just like when the divorce was announced and when it came out, she was dating Blake. She just wanted to protect her babies from that. They arrived Friday around noontime; they stayed out by the pool that afternoon. Just before 6:00, that night Endy and her family arrived. 

“Oh my God look at you, you are the most beautiful pregnant lady ever.”

She gave Gwen a hug, before rubbing her belly.

“I don’t know about that.”

“Aunt Endy”

“King how’s one of my three favorite nephews?”

“Great”

The was a lot of hugging going on you would think they hadn’t seen each other in months instead of just two weeks.

That night after the all the kids had gone to bed, the adults set in the living room talking.

“So how are things with Gavin?” Mike asked 

“It’s really bad. Since he had enough cocaine on him to be considered intent to sell, they did a search of the house and found more. He is out on bond and it will probably be at least a year before he goes to trial. The temporary injunction ends next month but our attorney said we should not have any trouble getting it extended since drugs were found in the house too.”

“I’m sorry you guys have to go through this.”

“Thanks Endy, it helps knowing we have everyone’s support.”

“How are the boys handling it?”

“They are actually handling it better than Gwen and I.”

“Yeah they Apollo doesn’t understand everything but Kind and Zuma are fine not seeing him, but they would prefer he didn’t have to go to prison for that to happen.”

“Ok so change of subject” Endy injected 

“What are the plans for tomorrow?”

They spent the rest of the night talking about what they were going to spend the next two days doing. Then on Monday Dot and Mike would be joining them for the day as well. Gwen loved having such and amazing extended family, she just wished they all lived closer to each other. 

Both Saturday and Sunday had been spent on the boat. They all love the water so much and the kids had so much fun. Gwen loved seeing them really having fun with no sign of concern and worry in their eyes. True they were doing ok since everything happened but they still showed signs of concern or worry about the entire situation. However, ever since they got to Oklahoma it is as if they left it behind them. Every time she saw Ryan and Stella begging Uncle Blakee to go down the slide with them she smiled those girls loved him so much. Apollo had wanted Endy to go down the slide but not wanting to get her hair all wet she told him know. He turned that adorable little smile of his on her with those big brown eyes and she was a goner. As Endy was getting back in the boat, she came and set down with Gwen and Jen.

"What is it about these little ones that makes us always give in?” She said with a laugh.

"Because they are all sweet amazing kids that we all love dearly."

"That's true." 

Endy said looking down at Gwen's multi colored toenails. 

"The girls did a good job," Gwen said with a laugh.

"Gwen I cringe every time Stella asks to do my nails"

Gwen loved the relationship she had with these two woman she loves them just as much as she loved Jill. Gwen felt her babies kicking from the inside and put her hand over her belly, for the first time she could feel it on the outside.

"BLAKE" she screamed

Blake had been in the top of the boat when he jumped in; he had just hit the water when he heard her scream. He swam as fast as he could and jumped up the ladder before running to the back of the boat when Gwen was.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at his panicked face.

"Baby I'm sorry nothing is wrong."

He let out a high sigh of relief.

"The babies are kicking"

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach where one of their babies was kicking. They were in their own little bubble just the two of them staring at each as the feel the tiny life they created kicking. They were brought back to reality by the rest of their family wanted to feel the babies. They took turns luckily; all three babies were taking turns kicking so everyone has a chance to feel them. Apollo walked over to Gwen's and put his face to her stomach.

"Baby don't kick momma she's a good momma."

Everyone laughed as Gwen explained to him that the baby was not being mean they were just moving around.

Monday Moring Dot and Mike arrived at the house. They went out on the boat most of the day, but headed back to the house around 5:00 for a big cookout. Blake and Mike grilled up everything from Chicken, burgers, and corn to some fruit. 

“Babe these burgers are delicious.”

“Im glad you like them.” He said with a smirk.

She knows everyone is amused over her sudden cravings for meat, but she does not care these babies want beef. At least that is what she tells herself anyway. After dinner, Grandpa Mike churned up some homemade ice cream to go with the brownies. As if the kids had not gotten enough water over the last couple of days, they all went swimming after dinner. 

“Mom are you getting in too?”

“I don’t think so Zums.”

“Please mom.” 

He looked up at her with those big brown eyes and the next thing she knew she was in the pool. Gwen was glad for the long weekend to be able and enjoy her family in Oklahoma, she knew with school starting and the boys with her full time she would be able to see them as often. Though she hated that part, it was worth it if it meant she has to keep her babies all the time. Over the last couple of weeks Dot has been in contact with them making sure, they knew she was there for them. It really meant a lot to her to know that she was just as concerned about how the boys were doing as Blake and her were. God really had blessed her more than she could have ever first guessed when he brought Blake Shelton into her life.


	12. Visitation

Why does school have to start on a Thursday Gwen wonders. She has just gotten home from dropping King and Zuma at school. They had not wanted to get up and go; it is the same thing every year. She wishes they started on a Monday that way the kids have five days to get use to getting up before the weekend. This way she has to start all over again on Monday because two days is not enough. She walks into the kitchen.

“Hey baby boy hows your breakfast?”

“Yummy”

She smiles at Zelva, before kissing Apollo on the head.

She heads into the living room to find Blake.

“Im glad I caught you before you left I need another kiss.”

He smiles at her “you know you never have to ask twice.”

He gave her a kiss before heading into the kitchen to kiss Apollo good-bye.

Gwen was outside in the early afternoon playing with Apollo when her phone rang.

“Hello” she said recognizing the number of her attorney.

“Is this you Gwen?”

“Yes”

“Im sorry Gwen but before the judge will sign off on no visitation permanently, he wants to evaluate Gavin’s interaction with the kids.”

“I thought you said we wouldn’t have any problems stopping their visits.” Gwen said stunned.

“I still think it will happen, but the judge wants court appointed supervised visitation every Wednesday afternoon after school until 7:00 starting next week.”

“Someone is going to be with them the whole time?”

“Yes, and depending on how his case progresses they could stop at anytime”

“Ok”

“Come on Apollo lets go inside”

She set Apollo up in the living room watching a cartoon, and went to call Blake. It went to his voicemail so she texted him asking him to call as soon as he could. He know that he would ask for a break in the filming as soon as he could manage one. He called back 10 minutes later. 

“Gwen honey what’s wrong?”

She told him what the attorney had told her.

“I know its not what we planned but we will get through it. We can tell the boys tonight after dinner.”

“Thank you baby for always making me feel better.”

“I’m just as upset as you sunflower but we have to be strong for them.”

That evening after dinner, they told the boys what the judge had decided. They were not happy but they accepted it. The next Wednesday they had their first visitation. The court appointed social worker called them at 5:30 to come pick up the kids.

“Is everything ok?”

“The boys are ok but I think its best if their visit is over.” 

They made it to Gavin’s house in record time. The social worker told them that things were a little awkward and the boys did not seem to want to be there. That had upset Gavin who only got more agitated his girlfriend stopped and he was told she was not authorized to be there when the kids were. He told his temper and started yelling she did not feel like it was a good idea to leave the kids with him any longer today. She assured Gwen that the judge would be getting an account of the visit today. They could tell the kids were down so they decided to take them out to dinner at their favorite restaurant. Gwen called her attorney the next morning and informed him of the visit. He was going to prepare a motion to prevent Gavin from being able to have his girlfriend there with the boys. It only took another day for Gavin to call Gwen.

“Hello Gavin”

“You have had my children around your boyfriend before the ink had dried on the divorce filling, but I can’t have my girlfriend around them two years later?”

“Blake has not been charged with a felony”

“Listen here bitch they are my kids you will not stop me from doing what I want with them.”

“Wanna to bet?”

She replied hanging up on him. She made a note of the conversation per her attorney’s instructions. She was starting to get concerned that this was not going to end well. Her main concerned was keeping her children safe and she would do that no matter what. She filled in Blake on the call from Gavin. He told her he did not want her taking any more calls from him. All communication could go through the attorney. They decided to spend the weekend in Tish just the five of them, at the ranch where no one could take any pictures. Blake could tell by looking at Gwen that she was just as stressed as he was about the situation with the boys and he wanted her to be able to forget about it. luckily for Blake he was able to get a pilot on short notice. With a quick call to KL so she could pick up a few groceries they were all set. As they were getting ready for bed that night Gwen curled into Blake.

“Thank you for arranging this trip for us”

“Anything for my family.”

“I love you so much baby.”

He kissed her

“show me” 

She gave him a raised eyebrowed smile before kissing him. She climbed on top of him kissing her way down until she found his hard dick. She pumped it a couple of times before putting it up to her mouth. She used her tongue to trace little circles of the tip of his shaft, before taking a little nibble of it. He groaned and called out her name. She could feel him getting harder in her in her hand. She opened her mouth all the way and took his full length inside. She began moving her mouth up and down on him as she messaged his balls with her hands. She could tell he was almost their when he reached down and pulled her up by her hair. He gave her a filthy kiss as he tasted himself on her mouth. He moved his hand down to her center and started rubbing his thumb over her swollen clit. She was so we just from going down on him. He turned her on her side and entered her from behind. He started moving slowly at first loving the feel of her tight walls on his enlarge dick. He quickened the pass causing her to scream out. It was not long until she was cumming with him following her a couple of thrusts later. After he had caught his breather Blake whispered into her ear.

“Wow that is a lot”

The weekend had been just want they needed as a family. Some, time just them without the real word bothering them. On Wednesday Gwen received a call from her attorney saying that the judge was not happy with Gavin after reading the social workers report. He had scheduled a hearing for Thursday morning where he was going to order the visits stopped and permanent custody of the boys to Gwen. They would still have to go tonight but that would be it not more visits. Gwen was so happy that she and Blake decided to go out to dinner to celebrate then pick up the boys and tell them the good news. Dinner had been delicious and they had enjoyed the time just the two of them. They knew they would not have many nights like this once they had six children. They got to Gavin’s right at 7:00 and knocked on the door. No answer, so they knocked again. 

“Where could they be they know we were going to be here at 7:00”

“I don’t know maybe they are out back.” 

Blake said ringing the bell again. After 5 minutes of knocking without any response, Blake called the police. 

“Blake im scared.”

“Maybe he took them out to dinner and they are running late. Give him a call.”

Gwen dialed his number and it went straight to voicemail. 

“Voicemail” She told him.

After the cops got their and knocked with not answer they knocked the door in Gwen and Blake ran in the house screaming for the kids. They ran upstairs and out back. Nothing there were no signs of the boys anywhere. They heard some commotion in the living room, they ran to see if they had found them. 

“Officer did you find them?”

“No sir Mr. Shelton do you recognize this woman?”

“Oh my God that’s the court appointed social worker.”

It was apparent that she had been knocked unconscious and left. The social worker started waking up.

“Ma’am do you remember what happened?”

“We had just gotten here and I turned to put my stuff down, when I was hit from behind.”

That meant that they had been gone for four hours. 

“Blake what has he done to our boys?”

“I don’t know Gwen but we will find them” he pulled her to him holding her tight his calm voice covering the fear that was gripping his heart.

“Owe” Gwen moaned doubling over in pain. 

“Blake” she said looking up at him with panic in her eyes.


	13. When your world is turned upside down

“Gwen what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” She said as another pain hit her. She looked up at him with panic in her eyes.

“It feels like contractions.”

“It way too soon for that.”

The paramedics had just arrived to take care of the social worker.

“Can one of you take a look at my wife she’s doubled over in pain and she’s six months pregnant.”

The paramedics took her blood pressure and asked a few questions before deciding they wanted to take her to the hospital for further examination.  
Blake could not figure out how everything changed so fast. Just less than four hours ago, he was a dinner with his wife celebrating the fact that their boys were going to be safe from Gavin, and now he sits in the hospital waiting room terrified that he is losing all six of his children. He has not seen Gwen since she left in the ambulance; he was unable to ride with her since they needed the take the social worker in as well. He gets up and goes to the receptionist again to ask her if she could give him an update on his wife and children. She gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“Ill see what I can find out Mr. Shelton.”

“Blake”

He turned to see Todd, Eric, Dennis, and Patti running his way.

“What’s going on?”

Blake filled them in on what had happened at Gavin’s, with the kids and Gwen.

“The doctor is still with her trying to stop the contractions.”

“What about the boys?” Dennis asked 

“The police were here, I answered all their questions. They are finishing up at his house now and have put up road blocks all over.”

“They will find them Blake they will be ok you have to believe that.”

“I hope your right Patti”. He broke down in tears again. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. 

“They won’t let me see Gwen, I don’t know what is going on with her, she has to be so scared, and I can’t do anything to help her.”

“Blake look at me.”   
Patty reached down taking both his hands in hers. 

“Gwen knows you are here for her, you two are connected she feels your strength.”

“Mr. Shelton.”

Blake turned to see the doctor coming towards him.

“Yes”

“We have your wife contractions stopped for now. We need to keep her as calm as possible so they so they do not start again. She is resting comfortably if you would like to see her.”

“It is going to be hard to keep her calm her ex-husband has disappeared with her children.”

“Oh I see, well in that case we need to do the best we can and we will watch her very closely.”

“Can I go back too? I'm her mother?”

“Yes” the doctor told her “but no more we really do need to keep her a calm as possible.”

Blake and Patti were led down the hall to Gwen’s room. When he walked in her had to take a minute to compose himself. The sight of her hooked up to all of these machines was almost too much. He knew that he had to be strong for her sake. 

“Gwen baby how are you feeling.”

“Blake have they found the boys yet?”

She could tell by the look on his face that the answer was not. Just them the machines started going off. Blake ran to her and took her in his arms in record time. 

“What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

Blake asked the nurse who ran into the room.

“Her blood pressure just spiked but it is returning to normal.”

Sarah turned to look at Gwen 

“Mrs. Shelton you have to remain calm for the sake of your babies.”

“Ok I know I will do better.”

“Gwen baby it’s going to be ok. The police are working on finding the boys now they have road blocks set up so he can’t get too far.”

“They are going to find them?”

“Yes they are going to find them. They will be coming home to us soon."

He set on the side of the bed holding her. Patti walked over to the bed. She needed to see for herself that her baby was ok. 

“Gwen honey we are all here for you both, I have faith that everything will for out”

“Thanks Mom, I love you.”

“I love you too baby, Im going to go to the chapel and light a candle for each of you and all of your children.”

They set there for a few minutes in silence. He looked down and she was almost asleep.

“Gwen honey why don’t you lay down and get some sleep I’m going to go out and get the latest on the boys.“

“Ok, you will wake me up when they boys get here?”

“Of course I will.”

He walked back into the waiting area. 

“Gwen is asleep so I came out to see if I can find out anything about the boys."

“Dot called her and Mike are on their way there plane lands at 12:30, Todd and Eric are going to pick them up and take them to your house.”

“Thanks”

“Can you stay will Gwen for a little bit? I want to go to the station and see if they has been any update.”

“Of course”

Blake drove to the station and found someone familiar with the case. Unfortunately, there has not been any news yet. He does not know what to do, he needs to be there for Gwen and the babies, but he needs to do something to help find his sons too. Blake got back to the hospital feeling totally defeated. When he got back Sarah, lead him to the back where Patti and Dennis were sitting with Gwen.

“How is she doing?”

“She’s been asleep the whole time.”

“Why don’t you two go home and get some rest I will sit with her.”

“I’m not leaving her Blake or you either; we will be in the waiting room.”

Blake hugged them both before settling in a chair beside his wife’s hospital bed. He split the time staring at the monitors on the babies, staring at Gwen, and worried about the boys. He had not realized how long he had been sitting there, until Sarah walked in the room to get him.

“Mr. Shelton, Mrs. Stefani asked me to get you to come to the lobby for a minute.”

“Ok thank you Sarah.”

He started to walk out of the room before turning to look at the nurse.

“Sarah, thank you for being so great to us tonight.”

“Im happy to do it Mr. Shelton.”

“Blake”

“Ok Blake”

He walked out into the lobby and found his mom and Mike waiting on him. He walked right into his mother’s open arms and broke down. She just held her baby as he cried. Once he had composed himself, they set down.

“What can we do?”

“Just be here that’s really all anyone can do right now.”

“I’m going to go back and sit with Gwen why don’t you have Todd and Eric take you back to the house.” 

Blake sounded completely defeated. 

“Blake look at me”

“What’s the matter? I mean besides the obvious.”

“I just don’t know what to do. I need to be here for Gwen and the Babies, but I also need to be doing something to help find the boys.”

“Blake look at me”

He looked at her. 

“You already know what you need to do. In your heart you know what decision you need to make for your family.”

“Your right, I have to go find our boys, but I don’t want to leave her alone.”

“I’ll stay with her and Todd can go with you.”

“Thank you Eric. Please can the rest of you go home and get some rest. We don’t know what tomorrow is going to be like and we need to get as much rest as possible.”

They agreed to try to get some rest. Todd called Jen and let her know the latest on his way to Blake and Gwens. He told her to try and get some sleep but he knew his wife would not be getting any rest until she knew everyone was ok. Once he arrived at the house he looked to Blake for direction. 

“Ok Blake what now?”

“Let’s call the police and see if they have anything new.”

Blake was just pulling out his phone to call when it rang. He did not recognize the number.

“Hello”

“Dad”

“King”


	14. Safe and Sound

“King where are you are you and your brother ok?”

“Yes were ok just scared.”

“Where are you buddy?”

“I don’t know where we are at.”

“It’s ok King whose phone are you using?”

“It’s a house phone, I hide it the bathroom so I could use it when I got a chance.”

“Who is in the house with you?”

“Just him and his girlfriend.”

“Do you know if you are still in CA?”

“No we are in Arizona in a town called Parker”

“Ok don’t hang up King, I going to talk to your uncle Todd.”

“Todd, call the police and tell them King called they are ok but they are in Arizona in Parker, give them this number and tell him that King has called from it.”

“King do you know when he plans to move again?”

“Not exactly but he said in the morning they wanted to get some sleep first.”

“Are they asleep now?”

“Yes, but we can’t leave they have alarms on all the doors and windows so they will know it they have been opened.”

“Ok can you go to the window and look outside and tell me everything that is around you.”

King told him everything he saw as Blake wrote it down so Todd could relay it to the officers.

“King son I am so proud of you, go back into the room with your brothers we are coming to find you. I love you tell Zuma and Apollo we love them too.”

“Good bye dad”

“See you soon”

Blake let out huge sigh of relief, thank God they were ok; they just needed to get to them.

“What did the police say?”

“They took the info and said they will start working to find the location, but since he crossed state lines they are going to call in the FBI.”

“Ok why don’t you call your parents and Jen and Jill? I’ll call Eric.”

“MOM, MIKE”

They came running down the stairs.

“King called they are ok Gavin has them in Arizona, we have called the police and given them the information we got from him.”

“Thank God”

“Can you call Endy and fill her in while I call Eric”

“Of Course honey.”

Everyone was relieved that the boys would be home soon. Blake gave the police until 2:30 and called them again. He was anxious to know what was going to happen and he wanted to be there when it happened. 

“Mr. Shelton we are waiting on the FBI to get here now then we will brief them on the case. From there they will take over and go to Arizona and get the boys.”

“It needs to be quick King said that they were going to start moving after they go some sleep. We can’t let them leave we won’t know where they are.”

“I understand your concern but we do not have jurisdiction in Arizona so we cannot do anything, without them.”

Blake hung up pissed. 

“They won’t do anything until the FBI gets here.”

“What? he could take them and run before that.”

“Well mom if they won’t go get them I will.”

Blake walked into the other room and turned on his laptop. As he handed Todd Gwen’s.

“Let’s see if we can find them, mom call this number and get me a chopper ready to go in 30 minutes. I don’t care what it costs.”

They did a reverse look up on the phone number and found an address. They check its location to see if it matched what King had described. Blake could not believe how easy that had been. They flew to the airport just the two of them. Blake hated that he had to do this but he had brought two guns with him. Once they landed, they went to the address that King had called from. They called the local police filled them in one the situation, and let them know they were going in with or without help. They were there in less than 15 minutes. Everything happened fast after that. The next thing Blake knew they boys were running to him. He ran as fast as her could to get to them. He was on his knees with his arms full of all three boys. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before pulling back. 

“Where’s mom?”

“She’s in LA and we are going to get you to her as quick as we can.”

“She didn’t come? Is she ok.”

“Your mom started having some pains but everything is ok now.”

“I knew you would come get us dad,” Zuma said. 

As the police lead Gavin and his girlfriend out of the house in handcuffs, Blake looked over at him. How could anyone do this to their child? When Gavin looked into his eyes, he could see it, behind the anger and hatred. He looked hurt, hurt that the boys want Gwen, I, and not him. Well this was not the way to show them he loved them, this is not the way a man treats his children. Blake made a vow to himself in that moment that no matter what happened the boys would never have to see him again.   
Blake called Eric to let him know that the boys were safe. He could hear Gwen in the background yelling for the phone.

“Blake baby they are really ok?”

“Yes honey they are ok, but instead of taking my word for it you talk to them.”

Blake asked Todd to call his mom and mike to let them know what was going on since he was sure the kids were going to be on his phone for a while. Apollo made Blake pick him up, he could tell he needed the extra security right now that he was safe. To be honest Blake kind of needed that too. He held on to Apollo while alternately touching Zuma head and Kings Shoulder. Todd walked over to Blake.

“You know we probably need to just let them take the phone with them while we make sure we are good to take them home.”

They did need to go by the police station the FBI would be waiting for them there. Once they got there, they needed to question the boys Blake had wanted to be with them but they needed to talk to him too so Todd went with them. After getting Blake’s account of what happened the agent was a lot more sympathetic to his reasons for going on his own. After the boys had been questioned, they were getting ready to leave.

“Mr. Shelton?”

“Yes”

“According to the agents that questioned your sons, you did the right thing. If we had gotten there 10 minutes later they would have been gone.”  
Blake shuddered at the thought."

“Thank you”

As soon as they landed in LA, they headed to the hospital to see Gwen. Gwen was so happy to see for herself that the boys were happy. Her blood pressure had not spiked since Blake has calmed her down the night before. She insisted that she come home with her family and the doctor agreed as long as she promised to take it easy and rest.

“That will not be a problem doctor we are all going to go home and get some rest.”

Blake told him. When they got home Dennis and Patty were there waiting with Dot and Mike. There were many hugs and tears of relief that Gwen and all six of the kids were ok. Since no one had gotten any rest the night before they decided to all try and get some sleep and meet up tonight for dinner.

Blake and Gwen tucked each of the boys into their beds after their showers, before heading to their own room. Once they had both showered, they collapsed on the bed. Blake pulled Gwen close to him.

“Gwen I’m sorry I left you at the hospital, but I felt like it’s what I had to do.”

She pulled back and looked at him

“You have nothing to apologize for; you did what you needed to do. You had to go take care of our boys, and I had to be strong enough to take care of the babies.”

“I love you.”

They had just fallen asleep when there was a knock on the door. 

“Mom dad can I sleep with you?”

“Oh course you can Zuma.”

Apollo followed then Kingston. Gwen looked over at Blake asleep with the three boys between them. If it had not been for him, she would not have her babies with her right now. She thought that she could not love him more when they had gotten married, but she loves him more today. She knows that they will have difficulties along the way but she also knows that when they are old and sitting on the front porch in Oklahoma in there rocking chairs she is going to love him even more than she does today.


	15. Baby Names

It is the beginning of October. Things had finally settle back down. Gavin was setting in a jail cell a waiting trail. Since he had jumped bail, he was denied this time. Both he and his girlfriend had kidnapping and assault charges added to their list of crimes. The judge had ordered no contact with the children and they have a date on the docket to terminate all of his paternal rights. They boys were back to normal for the most part but Apollo still found his way into their bed some nights. The pregnancy was going great right on track for just over six months. It’s Friday so both King and Zuma are in school and Blake is on the set of the voice doing some promo. She is enjoying her alone time with Apollo, she knows that once the triplets are born this precious one on one time with her boy will be hard to come by at least for a while. They spent the afternoon building with his blocks. 

“Apollo it’s almost time for Daddy, King, and Zums to get here.”

“They can play with us.”

“Maybe they can for a little bit if they don’t have homework.”

“Daddy doesn’t do homework.”

“Your right I’m sure daddy would love to play with you.”

A few minutes later he heard Blake call out.

“Upstairs babe.”

She tried to get up to go met them.

“Pollo it looks like momma is going to need some help getting up.”

“I help you momma.”

She smiled at him, she did not want to hurt his feeling, but she also knew she needed more help that he could give. She looked around the room and spotted the little stepstool.   
“Can you bring me the step over there?”

He brought it over to her and she set it on its side to steady herself.

“Ok Pollo can you hold this for momma.”

She had just gotten to her feet when Blake walked into the room.

“Sunflower why didn’t you wait I would have helped you up.”

“I helped momma, daddy.”

Blake looked down at his son.

“That’s my big boy.”

“Looks like your days of playing on the floor are over for now.”

“Daddy you and King and Zums can play with us?”“ I’m up for playing with you but King and Zums have homework.”

“While you two play I’m going to go down and check on the boys.”

Gwen walked down stairs where King and Zuma where working on their homework.

“Hey boys how was school?”

“Good”

They both answered. 

“You two think you will be done with your homework before dinner?”

“I will.”

“What about you King?”

“Maybe but I might need a little help with my math.”

“Ok I will help you and then after dinner we can have movie night.

“Yay”

The both yelled excited. They loved movie night. 

 

Adam and Behati came over on Saturday with little Dusty Rose. 

“Wow Gwen I thought you would be bigger than that since you’re caring 3 sasquatches.”

Behati gave Adam a dirty look while Gwen just laughed.

“You’re so stupid.”

“Dusty it’s a good thing you’re just like your momma.” 

Blake told Dusty, making her laugh. Gwen of course reached out and took the baby from her mom.

“Come on Dusty lets go see what the boys are up too.”

Behati followed Gwen to the patio where the boys were playing. Zelva was watching Apollo who was in the sandbox while the other two were kicking the soccer ball around. Apollo looked up and saw them as they came out.

“Momma Ms. Behati”

“Hey Pollo what are you making?”

“A horsey and Spiderman.”

“Wow.”

Dusty was trying to wiggle out of Gwen’s arm to go play.

“Dusty wants to help momma.”

“I don’t know Pollo, she’s still little.”

“It’s ok Gwen I get in with her.”

Blake and Adam made their way outside in time to see Behati climbing into the sandbox with Apollo and Dusty.

“Blake it looks like the sandbox it taken we will have to play something else.”

“I was looking forward to building a sandcastle with you.”

“Why don’t you two go play with the boys they are practicing soccer.”

About 30 minutes later Dusty started getting fussy so Apollo went too played with the others and Behati got her a bottle to calm her down.

“We tried to get her to take a nap today but she was not having it.”

“I remember those days luckily for me Apollo does pretty good if he doesn’t take a nap.”

“Let’s just hope these three are just a good about that.”

Behati said patting Gwen’s tummy.

“Have you come up with baby names yet?”

“We have talked about it and feel good about the names for the girls, but the boy is another story.”

“Are you at liberty to share?”

“No we want it to be a surprise for everyone.”

“Well hopefully you come up with a boy’s name soon.”

“I hope so. “ 

Gwen didn’t sound hopeful. She thinks back to the disagreements they have had where that is concerned. 

“Gwen we are not naming our son Jupiter.”

“Why not it’s a great name.”

“I know you like unusual names for your children and that’s great but Jupiter is a no.”

“I like my kids to be unique not unusual.” 

Gwen told him before turning to leave the room. He found her in her office drawing something.

“Unusual was the wrong word choice Gwen I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Why are you so opposed to Jupiter? It’s not that bad.”

He let out a loud sigh, and looked down at his feet.

“Blake babe talk to me.”

“That’s the name you wanted for Gavin and your child.”

Now it made sense. 

“I never thought of it that way, I’m sorry. Jupiter if off the table.”

She waited a few more days before bringing up names again.

“Blake how about Tollison for his middle name?”

“Sunflower nobody deserves to be named Tollison.”

“But it’s your name.”

He just looked at her so she dropped it. 

“What are your thoughts on his name?”

“I don’t know how about Jacob.”

“Hmm that’s so common though.”

“It was definitely easier to come up with the girls names.”

“Yes it was.”

“What about Mars?”

“No, consider all planets a no.”

“Ok mister your turn.”  
“Jeramiah?”  
“Hmm I kind of like that. Jeramiah Tollison Shelton.”  
“No Tollison”  
“Ugg, why are you so difficult?”

“Earth to Gwen”

“Sorry I zoned out like that.”

“That’s ok.”

“Deciding what to name your kids can be really difficult when your husband had a definite opinion on it.”

“Tell me about it Adam picked a new name every day until a week before she was born.”

Gwen laughed she remembered the daily texts from Adam asking what she thought of a name.

“Didn’t Gavin have an opinion on the names of the boys?”

“Not really he was good with whatever I picked except for me wanting to name Apollo Jupiter.”

They continued to enjoy the evening with their friend. At the dinner table Gwen was able to shock Adam when she at chicken. He couldn’t believe she was eating meat these days. Behati on the other hand understood perfectly what was going on, she had unusual cravings when she was carrying Dusty. After they left Gwen brought up the subject of their sons name again.

“Blake we really do need to settle on a name for the baby.”

“Honey we have two and a half months, we have time still.”

“I want it done no so I can stop worrying that our son will be born without a name.”

She was serious, she was worried about it. He hated to see her upset and worried.

“Ok Gwen lets figure this out.”

“We both like Jeramiah.”

“Yes”

“How about Ian to go with it? It means God is gracious.”

“I like that. Jeramiah Ian Shelton.”

He looked at her. He knew that look, she was not going to give up. He shook his head.

“Ok Jeramiah Ian Tollison Shelton.”

She smiled and jumped up and down.

“I love you so much Blake.”

“I love you too Sunflower.”

They both went to bed that night happy that they had names for all three of their little miracles. Jeramiah Ian Tollison Shelton, Janessa Renee Shelton, and Kristin Richie Shelton.


	16. Daddy Shelton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay this chapter is a little longer to make up for it.

Gwen’s phone rang she stretched before reaching over to pick it up.   
“Hello” She said yawning.  
“Mrs. Shelton?”  
“Yes”  
“I’m sorry to wake you up.”  
“That’s ok”   
She looked over to the clock it ready 9:15. She looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Blake was already up. Her breathing calmed down, the boys were not late to school.   
“I was calling to let you know that we go to court next Friday to get Mr. Rosedale’s parental rights official terminated.”  
“That’s wonderful. Do I need to be there?”  
“No you do not have to attend unless you want too.”  
She thought about it for a second.   
“Yes I would like to be there.”  
“Ok it will be at the main courthouse at 10:30, I can meant you there at 10:00 so we can get settled.”  
“Thank you.”  
They hung up. She got out of bed and went to use the bathroom. These babies seem to think her bladder is a trampoline. She grabbed a shower and got dressed before heading down stair. She found Apollo and KL in the living room playing.  
“Good Morning baby boy.”  
“Good Morning Momma”   
“Good Morning”  
“Good Morning is Blake in the office?” She said looking at Louie   
“Yes”  
She walked to their office and found her handsome husband sitting at his computer. She stood and looked at him appreciating what a babe he is and all hers. He looked up as if he sensed her there.  
“Moring Sleepy head”  
“Good Moring, you should have woke me up to help with the boys.”  
“You need your rest you’re sleeping for four, and you haven’t gotten to sleep much before 1 or 2 in the morning lately.”  
“I haven’t noticed you complaining about the late nights.”  
“Me complain that the most beautiful woman in the world can’t keep her hands off of me? Never.”  
She smiled at him. Pregnancy makes her incredibly horney in the last trimester.   
“You’re so stupid.”  
“Did you eat breakfast yet?”  
She hangs her head. He is always making sure that she is eating like she should. He has been incredible during her entire pregnancy.  
“No”  
“Why not?”  
“I actually have a very good reason.”  
“What is that?”  
“Maybe I don’t want to tell you know.”  
“Oh is that how you want to play this game.”  
She batted her eyelashes at him. Before walking over to his chair and standing beside him. He set there watching her knowing where she wanted to take this. She put her arms around his neck as she set in his lap.  
“Maybe I’ll tell you after.”  
“After what?”  
She smiled innocently at him as she grinded her ass on his dick.  
“That’s not fair Gwen.”  
She lend down and gave him a hot steamy kiss.   
“We can stop if you want.”  
His response was to pull her back to him and kiss her hard. Twenty minutes later, they were straitening there, cloths we Apollo knock on the door.  
“Momma Daddy come play with me.”  
Blake opened the door and scooped up Apollo making the toddler giggle.   
“Momma needs to eat breakfast but I will play with you until she’s done then she can join us”  
“Ok”  
They spent the rest of the morning playing with Apollo. After lunch they left for the studio. They had some last minute edits and final cuts to review. One the way there Gwen remembered that she never told Blake about the Attorneys call that morning.  
“Oh my God”  
“What”  
“I forgot to tell you what I came in the office to tell you this morning before I was distracted by you hot body.”  
He just shook his head at her.  
“What was it?”  
“The attorney called the judge is going to sign off on the termination of parental rights next Friday.”  
“That’s great baby, we will finally be done with all of this.”  
“We don’t have to be there but I want to. I have to meet the attorney there at 10:00. Are you able to go with me?”  
That was not even a question. He was scheduled to do a prerecorded interview that day but this was more important.   
“Of course I will.”  
“Thank you, I know you have several things next week so I wasn’t sure.”  
“I have an interview, but it can be rescheduled.”  
She loved how this man always put his family first. There are times that he has to miss things because of his career, but he is always there for the important ones. Never once, have the boys or her felt neglected or unloved by him. Sure, they miss him when he is gone and with having the boys all, the time now he has to go off without me more but neither of us would change a thing. Blake has told her knowing that she is there with their kids actually makes him happier than having her with him and them being split between two homes. By the time, they got to the studio Blake had called Brandon and told him to reschedule the interview. 

The next Monday Blake left for Nashville. He had a lot scheduled for this next few days. He had arranged it so that he could be back her by Thursday afternoon. By Wednesday morning they were all missing him like crazy, with his crazy schedule King and Zuma had only been able to facetime him in the evening, but Apollo and her had received a call every time he could.   
“MOMMA”   
Apollo screamed at the top of his lungs from the other room. Gwen ran into the kitchen expecting to see a disaster. All three boys were at the table fighting.  
“Stop it all of you now.”  
All three of them looked at her and knew better than to talk.   
“Now King what is going on?”  
Zuma started to say something but her stern look had him stopping  
“Apollo is mad a Zuma because he told him Dad won’t be home till tomorrow. Zuma started arguing with him and I told him to leave him alone and he started yelling at me.”  
“Ok, Zuma now you tell me what happened.”  
“Apollo hit me because I told him Dad wasn’t coming home till tomorrow. Then Kingston started yelling at me.”  
“Ok Apollo now it’s your turn to tell momma what happened.”  
“Zuma mean to me, tell him daddy comes home today.”  
“Did you hit Zuma?”  
“Yes I did.”  
“Ok well you know better than to hit anyone and your brother is right Daddy comes home tomorrow.”  
Apollo started crying. Gwen comforted him while instructed King and Zuma to hurry up so they would not be late for school. Once Apollo had calmed down, she put him down.  
“Apollo honey I know you’re upset but you cannot hit people. You have a 3 minute timeout.”  
She looked at Zelva.   
“Can you please take him upstairs and sit him in his time out chair.”  
She turned to the other two.  
“King I appreciate you standing up for Apollo but next time do it without yelling at Zuma.”  
“Ok”  
“Zums when your Pollo hit you, the right thing to do was let Zelva take care of it since she was here not argue with him.”  
“Yes ma’am”  
“Now let’s get in the card and get you two to school.”  
After school, King did his homework, while Zuma played with Apollo. Gwen was glad that this morning’s drama was over with. When King finished he found his brother. Gwen eyed them suspiciously. She knows her boys well and she can tell they are up to something. After a few minutes, they walk over to her.  
“Mom’  
“Yes King?”  
“I heard you talking to Dad while I did my homework. You said that the court hearing to make Gavin not be our dad anymore is Friday.”  
“Yes it is and you are not supposed to listen in on my phone calls.”  
“I was just doing my homework.”  
“Yeah well next time close your ears.”  
“We wanted to know if after the judge does that, can he make Blake our real dad on paper?”  
“You want Blake to adopt you?”  
“Yeah we want to be Shelton’s.” Zuma told her proudly.   
“I think that would be a wonderful idea. Why don’t we ask him?”  
“Can we ask him tonight on when we facetime him?”  
“I have a better idea Zuma, why don’t we plan a surprise for him. On Friday evening we can have a special dinner and make him a cake and you boys can ask him.”   
The boys loved the idea. They decided to make one of Blake’s favorite meal with, a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. The boys were going to help her make it. 

At 11:15 AM Friday, Blake and Gwen walked out of the courthouse.  
“I’m so glad that is over with.”  
“Me to babe.”  
“What do you say we take the boys out tonight to celebrate?”  
“I would love to but the boys are planning a special dinner at home tonight just us.”  
“When did this come up?”  
“Wednesday night, I didn’t tell you because they wanted to surprise you.”  
“Wow, I promise to act surprised.”  
That afternoon after picking up the boys from school they go started on the night’s surprise. Blake announced that he had work to do in the office, and told the boys he was proud of them for helping with dinner. Never letting on that he knew they wanted to surprise him. A couple of hours later Gwen came to get him for dinner. The boys and her had done up the dining room.  
“Wow we are eating in the dining room when it’s just us?”  
“Yes dad and we made prime rib with Zelva’s help, and vegetable and baked potatoes, and cheese dip.”  
“Woah those are my favorites.”  
“I know dad we wanted tonight to be special.”  
“Buddy every night I get to spend with you three and your mom is special.”  
Blake told Zuma pulling him to him for a hug.  
“Alright now let’s get this delicious meal.”  
“Then we have chocolate cake”  
Apollo said excitedly, jumping up and down.  
“Cake too.”  
“Yes and I help put icing on it.”  
Blake scooped up Apollo and put him in the booster seat at the table. Everything was delicious the boys had done a great job.   
“What are we going to do tonight boys?” Blake asked after they had finished dinner.  
“We are going to watch your favorite movie.”  
“My favorite movie, I feel special tonight.”  
“Well” King started  
“Your favorite movie that we are allowed to see.”  
Blake through his head back and laughed.  
“Ok I will clear the table while you guys get it set up then we can have our chocolate cake while we watch.”  
“Nope dad Zums and I are going to clean up with mom. You and Apollo can go get the movie ready.”  
“Ok who are you and what did you do with my family.”  
“It’s us dad we just want to do something nice for you.”  
“Ok, Come on Apollo lets go get the movie ready.”  
Twenty minutes later, they joined Blake and Apollo in the family room.  
“You guys ready for the movie or do you want cake first.”  
“Cake” Apollo shouted  
“In a minute Apollo remember we have something else to do first.”  
“Yes”  
Apollo went over to stand with his brothers. The three of the stood in front of Blake who looked very confused.  
“What up guys?”  
King Spoke first.  
“We wanted to ask you something.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“We want to ask you to be our dad officially.” Zuma told him  
King handed him the adoption paperwork that Gwen had the attorney draw up yesterday. Blake looked at the papers, his head shoot up to look at Gwen, then the boys. He was in total shock.  
“You want me to adopt you?”  
“If you want to.”  
“Of course I want to King.”  
Blake slipped off the couch so he was kneeling in front of the boys he grabbed all three of them in a hug. After a few moments, Blake pulled back tears still running down his face.   
“I love you three so much.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Me too.”  
“Me more.”  
Everyone laughed at Apollo.   
Ok let us have some cake and watch the movie.


	17. Getting Ready

Gwen is right at 30 weeks and everything is going great. The babies are right on schedule, she is feeling good considering she is huge. Its second week in November and there was so much to be done. They still needed to put the final additions to the nursery here and on both of the ones in Oklahoma. Thanksgiving was just 2 weeks away. Everyone was going to Tishomingo again this year, for the holiday. She really needs to get all of her Christmas shopping done too. So much to do and very little time to get it all done.   
“Hey Sunflower.”  
“Hey Babe.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Making a list of everything I have to get done before the babies.”  
He looked at the list and saw finish the nurseries at the top.

“Right there we can get that done quick, we can work on it this weekend, and we can get everything finished for the ranch and the lake house when we are there for Thanksgiving.”  
“That’s true, I also think we should figure out what we want to get the boys for Christmas.”  
“Why the rush?”  
“I will just feel better when its done.”  
“Ok lets figure out what we want to get them, then we can start shopping.”  
She smiled up at him. She loved that he was willing to go shopping with her for things like this. She knows shopping is not his thing but he loves spending time with her so he goes with her.   
That afternoon they went in for her 30 week checkup.   
“Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Shelton”  
“Good afternoon”.  
“Everything ok with these little ones?”  
“No problems, they are very active though.”  
“That’s normal at this stage, let take a look.”  
The doctor finished her exam, and told them everything looked great.  
“You are 30 weeks so we will want to start seeing you every 2 weeks.”  
“Everything is still on track for a January 16th Delivery still?”  
“Well you know Mrs. Shelton every birth is different with this being your 4th and triplets, I would not be surprised if you went into labor a couple of weeks early.”  
“That would be the beginning of January.”  
“Yes”  
“Um we had planned to spend part of the Holiday in Oklahoma and part in LA is that going to be ok?” Blake asked.  
“I wouldn’t recommend flying in the last four weeks, just to be on the safe side.”  
“We are planning to go to Oklahoma for Thanksgiving too, will she be able to fly then or is it better she didn’t.”  
“That will be up to her some women find it uncomfortable to fly that late in pregnancy.   
“Ill be fine Blake, I flew with the boys and it was ok.”  
“We just need to figure out Christmas.”  
“We’ll work it out baby.”  
They left the office and Blake could tell Gwen was disappointed.   
“Gwen its ok we can go to Oklahoma next Christmas.”  
“but this was going to be the first year the boys got to be there for Christmas.”  
“There will be plenty of Christmas’s spent with the boys in Oklahoma.”  
By the time they got home she had gone from disappointed to almost crying. When the car stopped she ran into the house and up the stairs to their room. Blake followed her. Gwen honey its going to be ok.  
“No its not this was going to be our first Christmas with the boys in Oklahoma with everyone, and now its ruined because of me.”  
“Baby isn’t not ruined its just changed.”  
She continued to cry has her rubbed his hand up and down her back. He loves this woman more than anything, but these pregnancy hormones are driving him crazy. She is fine one minute and the next she is either crying or angry.   
“Gwen honey how about if I drive us to Oklahoma for Christmas?  
“you would do that for us.”  
“Of course, we would have to adjust our plans since it will take longer than a 3 hour flight.”  
She set up and through her arms around his neck.  
“I love you, thank you so much.”  
The Friday before Thanksgiving Blake, Gwen and the boys flew to Oklahoma. The rest of the family would be arriving on Tuesday. They had finished up the nursery in LA and this weekend they planned to put the final touches one the ones here. They got up early Saturday and headed to the lake house. The room had already been painted and the furniture delivered, all that was left was decorating it. They had chosen three different themes for each nursery. King had decided on a zoo theme for the nursery in LA, Zuma and Apollo picked a cowboy theme for the ranch house, and Gwen had chosen a Winne the Pooh theme for the lake house. By the time the room was ready it was time to head to Dot and Mikes for Dinner. Endy and her family would be there too as well as a couple of his cousins.   
Sunday was spent finishing the nursery at the Ranch. Monday Blake took King and Zuma out to scout the area they would be hunting at Tuesday and Wednesday. Both of the boys were excited King had loved hunting last year and this would be Zuma first trip. Tuesday Gwen and Apollo spent their time exploring the ranch while Blake, the boys, and a couple of his cousins were our hunting. They had just gotten back and cleaned up when the rest of the family arrived. They would be going out again tomorrow, this time with Todd and both Mikes.   
Wednesday was spent getting everything ready for Thanksgiving. Everyone pitched in to do their part. Apollo, Leo, Ryan, and Jace even jumped in to help some. The rest of the time they were running around playing.   
“MOM MOM!”  
Gwen turned to see Zuma running in to find her. She was worried for a minute until the look on his face assured her that he was ok.   
“Whats up Zuma, I didn’t know you were back.”  
“We just got back guess what?”  
“What?”  
“I got a deer.”  
“You did baby?”  
“Yes and so did Mike.”  
“Wow Congratulations.”  
“Do you want to come see it?”  
She would really rather not but he was too excited for her to tell him no.  
“Sure.”  
“Come on everyone.” Zuma commanded.  
They all went outside to find Blake and the others unloading.   
“I see Zuma ran in to tell yall the news.”  
“Yes and he insisted we come and see.”  
Blake grinned he knew Gwen would rather not be doing this.  
“Here”  
He pulled the tarp back enough for them to get a quick look before covering the deer back up.  
That night as they climbed in to bed Gwen spent several minutes trying to get comfortable despite her large belly.   
“You ok baby.”  
“Finally.”  
“So tell me the truth did Zuma get the deer all by himself?”  
‘Mostly, I spotted him and had Zums shoot.”  
“Just like you did for King last year?”  
“And just like will do for Apollo in a few years and these three in a few more.”  
“You are an amazing father Blake.”  
“I don’t know about that, but I do try my best.”  
“I know.”  
She leaned over to give him a kiss. It didn’t take long before the kiss moved into something more.   
“Are you sure about this baby you’ve had a long day?”  
“Blake I’m always sure about this.”

Thanksgiving Day went wonderful. The entire family enjoyed themselves eating great food, and spending quality time with each other. The rest of the week went by fast and before they knew it, they had to head back to LA. 

The next three weeks were busy ones. Blake finished season 13 of the voice with a win. They had managed to get all of their Christmas shopping done. Gwen was so glad too. They had decided instead of having the boys drive with them to Oklahoma they would fly with Louie and the gifts. Everyone else would fly in on the 24th. Gwen was just looking over some designs for LAMB when Blake walked in.  
“How is my beautiful wife this afternoon?”  
“Great just look at some design ideas.”  
“What do you say to joining me and Apollo for lunch to be followed up with a dinosaur fight?”  
“How can I say no to an offer like that.”  
Blake walked over and took her hand to help her out of the chair. She squeezed his hand and started breathing heavy as she was getting up.  
“You ok?”  
“Yeah im fine just a contraction.”  
“Should you be having them already?”  
“They come and go some in during the last month, and I’m 36 weeks on Monday.”  
“Ok.”  
They had just entered the kitchen when Gwen stopped dead in her tracks. Blake looked at her concern on his face.   
“What’s wrong?”  
She looked up at him  
“My water just broke.”


	18. Birth Day

Blake rushed Gwen to the hospital. She tried to calm him down letting them know they had plenty of time, but nothing helped. She understood it really this was his first labor. She smiled at how flustered he was when he called her mom and dad and asked them to get the boys from school and keep them, and Apollo. He forgot to tell them why until Patti and screamed his name to get his attention to ask him what was wrong. Gwen had insisted on making the rest of the calls, while he drove them to the hospital. He pulled up at the side entrance that their doctor had arranged to have someone meet them at. Once Gwen was safely inside Blake parked the car before meeting Gwen inside her room. She had just finished changing and getting in the bed when Blake walked in.  
“How is everything?”  
“Once we get these monitors hooked up the doctor will come in a take a look.”  
“Babe”   
Gwen took Blake’s hand   
“Everything is ok”  
He looked at her and smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead.  
“I love you”  
“Why don’t you go call mom and dad and see if they have gotten Apollo yet. He might want to talk to you since we left in such a hurry.”  
He walked over to the corner, and called her parents. The doctor came in to do his exam while Blake was on the phone. She could hear his side of the conversation. He was telling Apollo that no his brother and sisters were not here yet, be good for Grandma and Grandpa and that we loved him. Once he hung up he rejoined her. The doctor was just finishing the exam.   
“Well it looks like we will be meeting these three in the next few hours. You are 5 cm dilated and everything looks good. You’re getting an epidural correct?”  
“Yes definitely.”  
The doctor left the room and the nurse told them the tech would be in to put in the epidural soon.   
The next few hours drug on. The called and talked to the boys after school and promised to call if they had any updates. About 6:00 Gwen had insisted that Blake go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. By 10:00 Blake was convinced the babies were never going to be born. Finally when the doctor came in at 11:30 he told them that Gwen was 10 cm dilated and ready to start pushing. 

Blake stared down at the little angel they placed in his hands. She was so beautiful, as he looked into the face of his daughter for the first time he could see himself in her already. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
“Hey Janessa, Im your daddy and I love you so much already.”  
He reluctantly handed his daughter to the nurse and walked back to his wife’s side.  
“How is she?”  
“Perfect”  
Five minutes later Blake was handed his new son. He stared down at him in awe. He can’t believe that the boys started out this small once. Just like with Janessa he kissed his son and tells him how much he loves him before handing him to the nurse.   
“How is he?  
“Perfect just like his sister. You’re doing a great job baby.”  
Five minutes later the doctor looks up to Blake and Gwen, they assume he is going to say one more push like he did with the other two.  
“Ok Gwen this little on is turned a little she’s not going to be as easy. I need you to relax and not push until I tell you ok.”  
“Is she ok?”  
“She’s fine I just need to turn her a little.”  
Gwen tensed up in pain Blake could see it on her face.  
“Baby is the epidural not working?”  
“I don’t care how good the epidural is it is not comfortable to have someone put both their hands in your vigina and turn a baby.” Gwen told him in a huff  
“Ok this baby is ready to be born. A couple of good ones and she will be with us.”  
As the nurse place this little one into his arms he still felt the same amazement that he felt when they placed the first one in his arms. He looked into his face and saw Gwen staring back at him. He had loved all three of them from the moment he found out about them, but holding them in his arms for the first time was something he had not been prepared for. He couldn’t believe how much more he loved them now that they were here. Just like with her sister and brother Blake kissed her on the forehead and handed her to the nurse. He looked back at Gwen who was not holding Janessa and Jerimiah. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
“Blake they are so perfect.”  
“Of course just like their mother.”  
“Where’s Kristin?”  
“The nurse is finishing with her but she’s perfect too.”  
They set there for a few minutes and Kristin joined her brother and sister. Blake got several pictures of Gwen and the babies. Before they took them back to get them washed up. While they moved Gwen back to her room with the babies, Blake made phone calls to the entire family, who was anxiously awaiting word. He sent them all pictures too. Blake asked Denis to tell the kids in the morning and show them there pictures. He wanted the kids to go to school but he promised he would call them in the morning before they left. He walked back into the room to his exhausted wife who with the help of the nurse had changed her gown and given her a sponge bath.   
“Why don’t you get some rest.”  
“OK”  
Blake alternated between holding the three of them for a couple of hours when one of the nurses came in.  
“Mr. Shelton you should really try to get some sleep, these three are going to be keeping you up in no time.”  
“OK”  
Blake slept for a couple of hours before he woke up to Janessa crying.   
“Hey pretty girl what wrong with you.”  
“She’s probably hungry.”  
“Here bring her to me, I’m sure the other two won’t be far behind her.”  
As if on que Kristin started crying. Blake handed Gwen Janessa and picked up Kristin. Gwen pushed the call button for the nurse, who came right in.  
“I think these two little ones might be ready to try some water.”  
“Ok Ill go get some.”  
“Water?” Blake questioned.  
“We start them with water first time to make sure there stomachs are ok. They have only had amino fluid before now.”  
The nurse returned with three bottles.   
“I’m sure there brother won’t be far behind.”

Blake feed Kristin her first bottle, while Gwen gave Janessa hers. The nurse feed Jerimiah who as predicted woke up as well. The rest of the night continued with a little sleep here and there. At 7:30 Blake called the boys on facetime so they could see their mom and their new brother and sisters. All three boys feel in love immediately. They were excited to come meet them after school. Jen and Todd came by later that morning, as well as Patti and Denis after dropping Apollo and Leo at preschool. Everyone fell in love with them. Blake had facetimed his mom and Endy that morning too. They couldn’t wait to see them in person and hold them. Gwen had insisted that they come for a couple of days to meet the babies when they came home. After everyone left Gwen looked at Blake.  
“Babe if the doctor says its ok to fly what do you think about taking the kids to OK as soon as they are out of school and staying the whole break?”  
“I thought we were coming home to do Christmas with the family here.”  
“We were supposed to, but I think I would like some time in OK away from the Paps to just enjoy being a family of 8.”  
“Of course if that’s what you want.”  
“It is and if any of the family wants to meet up there after Christmas they can.”  
“Ok”  
Just before 4:00 that afternoon, Patti and Denis arrived with the boys. They were so excited to meet there new siblings. They each took turns holding each one. Gwen made sure Blake took lots of pictures, Patti even took one of all of them. Everything went well until it was time for them to leave. Apollo started to cry not wanting to leave Gwen and Blake. They promised him they would take to him before he went to bed and they would all be coming home tomorrow, but that didn’t help. He started crying that momma and daddy loved the babies and not him. They tried to reassure him and finally King was able to make him understand that everything would be ok. By the time they left Gwen was exhausted. Eric came by that evening to see the babies. Adam called to see how everyone was. That evening as they set there holding their babies. Gwen confessed to Blake that she was glad they had come early. That way they would all be able to enjoy the holiday together. He had to admit to himself that he was happy right now too.


	19. Adjusting to the new normal

The next day the doctor gave them the all clear to take their newest little angels home. They were both looking forward to being at home with all their children. They both missed the boys even though they had seen them the afternoon before. It was quiet the ordeal loading all three car seats into the minivan. The arrived home to a quite house since Apollo had not made it home from Preschool yet. They were able to get everything in and settled before it was time to pick him up. Dennis had offered to go get him but Blake decided to go himself. Not wanting to leave Gwen alone just yet Patti and Dennis came over to the house, as well as Zelva who was on duty to help. They had set up three bassinets in the family room so the babies could be down with them during the day. Apollo was so excited when he saw Blake that he ran straight to him and jumped in his arms.  
“Daddy your home.”  
“Yeah buddy we are. Are you ready to go home and see momma?”  
“Are my babies’ home too?”  
“You bet they are at home with momma.”  
The whole way home Apollo told him about his day at school. He had drawn a picture of his whole family at school and he was excited to tell the babies about it. Blake is so proud of how great Apollo had been about not being the baby anymore. He only hopes it continues. Apollo ran in the front door.  
“Momma I miss you”  
Gwen gave him a big hug when he came running up to her and climbed on the couch. He showed her his picture and then got down and went to each bassinet and with Blake’s help showed the picture to each of the babies who were asleep.   
“Momma when will they get to play with me?”  
“Well honey we have to wait for them to get a little older, but you can talk to them.”  
Patti and Denis had already left when it was time to go get the older two form School. Apollo had not taken a nap not wanting to leave there side. King and Zuma came running in to see Gwen and the babies when they came home as well. Gwen loved seeing the excitement the boys had for the babies. Janessa started crying a few minutes later, Gwen began to feed her, which caused a conversation with Apollo as to why she was feeding her that way. Janessa was only about half way done eating when Jerimiah woke up hungry, Blake tried to keep him happy with a pacifier until Janessa was done but it was not working well. When she was done, Blake took Janessa to burp, while Gwen fed Jerimiah. Kristin woke up screaming she seemed to think they should anticipate her awakening and have her food waiting. King picked up Kristin to see if he could calm her down, but she was not having it. Zelva went to get a bottle ready for her. They would need to supplement while Gwen’s body got use to making enough milk for three babies. When she returned with the bottle, Blake had her as Janessa was happily going to sleep in her bothers arms. This pattern continued for the rest of the night. Finally, after putting the boys to bed, they relaxed on the couch and watch a movie until after the next feeding, which would be in about an hour. Within 5 minutes they were both asleep, they did not budge until Kristin started screaming. It took a minute to get her situated and eating, by then she had woke up the other too. Gwen took Janessa and put her on the other breast and Blake feed Jerimiah a bottle. Once they were all feed and changed, they went upstairs to bed.   
“Gwen you have been through this before, please tell me it gets easier.”  
“Once we can get into a routine it will get a little better, but until they start sleeping more through the night we will be exhausted.”  
“That’s comforting to hear.”  
They feel asleep in each other’s arms, not moving a muscle until the babies started there crying a couple of hours later. Over the next couple of days, they slowly began to get into a routine with the babies and Gwen was finally producing enough milk to feed all three of them. They still planned to use a bottle from time to time until Gwen was able to pump a backup supply. They were both exhausted but it was all worth it. Dot and Endy arrived 2 days after they came home to spend a couple of days. They both fell in love immediately with the newest members of the family. The first night Dot insisted that since the babies could take a bottle that she and Endy would take care of them that night, so Gwen and Blake could get a full night of sleep. They protested at first but were grateful the next morning when they woke up feeling rested.   
The boys were home since it was Saturday. Therefore, Dot and Endy spent the day spoiling all six of the kids. They were having so much fun Gwen was afraid that the boys would not let them leave. On Sunday morning, Blake took them back to the airport. Gwen could tell it was hard for them to leave so soon, but they would be seeing each other again in less than a week. Gwen does not know what she would do if it was not for Zelva and King helping her with the babies and Zuma watching TV with Apollo, while Blake was gone. Janessa was very fussy today, which was not like her at all. Not matter what Gwen could not sooth the little angel down. Jerimiah and Kristin sensing their sister was upset were cranky too, fortunately Zelva and King where able to calm them down. When Blake walked in Gwen was almost in tears.   
“What took so long?”  
“I had to stop by the store for a few groceries, what’s wrong with her?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Is she hungry or need a diaper change?”  
“No, if that was it I would have done it already.” Gwen snapped at him.  
“Here let me see if her.”  
He tried and tried but nothing worked. He was starting to worry that something was seriously wrong with her.   
“Gwen do you think it something serious?”  
“No I’m sure it’s not sometimes babies get like this.”  
Just then, Janessa let out a loud burp and threw up all over Blake. She had somehow managed to get it all over herself as well. Gwen took her to clean up, while Blake cleaned himself. By the time she was changed, she was sleeping peacefully. Gwen looked at Blake and started laughing.  
“I’m glad you find this funny.”  
“I’m sorry Babe but the look on your face was priceless.”  
He shook his head, before looking down at his daughter.  
“Looks like she feeling better.”  
“Yeah I guess she had a gas bubble, look Blakee I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier.”  
“It’s forgotten.”  
He leaned down and gave her a kiss. Before they headed downstairs to check one the rest of the kids.   
The following Friday was a busy day. Blake loaded the car up and took it to the airport to load most of their things in the plane, he was careful to hide the presents from Santa so that Apollo and Zuma would not see them. He picked up Apollo and lunch on the way home. This last week had been one of the craziest, busiest, most tiring weeks of his life, but he would not trade it for the world. They have a good routine and schedule going which Gwen assures him is key to keep from losing their minds. He always knew Gwen was an amazing mother, but he is blown away with how great she is at balancing all six of them. He still cannot believe that they are two weeks old already. He is excited to get them to Oklahoma and celebrate Christmas. He is also excited to show them off to his family, he is so proud of them.


	20. Christmas at the ranch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story

The arrived in Oklahoma late Friday evening. Louie had flown in a couple of days before to make sure everything was ready for their arrival. There was a truck and a chopper waiting on them when they landed. Blake and the guy who was driving the truck unloaded the plane while King and Zuma helped Gwen get the babies in the chopper, while Apollo told Louie everything he had done since she had last seen them. They arrived at the ranch to find supper waiting on them, all they had to do was heat it up. They boys were so excited to be spending two weeks here they loved Oklahoma as much as Blake does. They decided after dinner to get the things they had brought in the chopper put away, but Janessa had other plans. She wanted to eat, luckily for Gwen Kristin did not wake up until Janessa was done. Kristin has no patience when it comes to waiting to eat. Jerimiah on the other had is such a patient little angel. He let Blake give him a pacifier to hold him until little miss piggy aka Kristin was done. Gwen was determined to nurse as long as she could, but she had to admit it was more difficult with three.   
The next morning Blake and the boys headed out to get a live tree. They were going to decorate it this afternoon and Dot and Mike would be over tonight for dinner. Her guys returned to the ranch at 11:00, which gave them plenty of time to set the tree up before lunch. Carol the new nanny had made soup and sandwiches that were amazing. After they ate, they started on the tree. Every year Gwen bought each of the boys a special ornament to put on the tree. This year she brought them with her so they could put it on the tree here, along with one for each of the babies. She had picked out a cute little ceramic snowman that said babies first Christmas and the year. There was a place for a picture in the middle circle. She had place a picture from the day they had brought them home from the hospital. For King she got a Santa playing a guitar to represent his love of music. Zuma got a Reindeer with Christmas lights on it to represent his fun side. For Apollo she got a Dinosaur dressed as a reindeer for his love of dinosaurs. After the tree was done, they each hung up the stockings, and finished decorating the rest of the house. Blake likes celebrating the holidays, but he had never been big on decorating, until Gwen and the boys came into his life. They loved it so much, their enthusiasm was contagious.   
When Dot and Mike arrived that evening, they were met at the door by three excited boys. Blake loved seeing the look of love on his moms face for the boys. He knows she had given up on have grandkids from him.   
“Ok boys let grandma and grandpa get in the door.”  
“Gwen I can believe how great you look less than three weeks after having triplets.”   
Dot gave her a big hug, before turning to give her son a hug.  
“Now where are those babies?”  
“They are in the living room”  
They all went in the living room. Dot could not believe how much they had grown in the last week. The grandparents spent the entire evening with one child or another, not wanting anyone to feel left out.   
“Ryan and Jace are so excited to come see you all tomorrow and meet the babies.”  
“Yeah Ryan had Endy facetime a couple of days ago so she could see them, she said she couldn’t wait any longer.”  
Christmas Eve was always a favorite day of Gwen’s. There would be a gathering at Dots house this evening with lots of family, and food. They were making cookies today to take over, as well as some for Santa. She loves doing domestic everyday things with Blake and the kids. The things she and her brothers and sister did with her parents when they were growing up. She cannot wait to share these same memories with the babies too. They spent the afternoon finishing all the cookies, and packing them up for Dots house. Once everyone and everything was loaded in the truck, they headed out. As soon as they pulled up Kingston, Zuma, and Apollo made a run for the door.  
“Apollo you need to wait for me and your mom.”  
“I want to go with King and Zums”  
“It’s ok Dad I have him”  
“Ok, why don’t you boys take the cookies in too?”  
They each came back and got a container of cookies. Blake and Gwen got the babies out and headed into the house. Everyone was excited to meet them. Neither Gwen nor Blake held the babies the rest of the night. They had even been feed by aunts and cousins, since Gwen had brought them bottles knowing tonight was be very hectic. To be honest they did not see much of the boys either. By the time they got home they boys were so tired all they did was put out the cookies and milk for Santa and the carrots from the reindeer. Once they had everyone in bed and asleep they went to work putting the presents from Santa under the tree and filling the stocking. Blake ate some of the cookies and drank most of the milk, while Gwen ate some carrots so Apollo and maybe even Zuma would thank Santa and the reindeer had. Gwen feed the babies while Blake changed them and got them to bed. Once that was done, they both dropped into bed exhausted.   
Fortunately, for them the babies only woke up once to eat that night, so they were able to rest. Apollo and Zuma came running into the room just after 6:30, excited. Blake took care of them since Gwen was in the process of feeding the babies who had started waking up about 20 minutes earlier. When she was almost through feeding them, Blake sent the boys to get Kington up.   
The morning was a long one, they each took turns opening their presents, before enjoying a special Christmas breakfast. The boys were always so grateful for everything they got. She has always tried to raise them not to be selfish or greedy, and she was proud of them. That afternoon they went to Endy’s for a family Christmas dinner, where they exchanged Christmas presents with everyone there. Gwen had to admit one of her favorite presents this year were the charms Blake got her for her bracelet. He had gotten her three of them one with each of the triplets first initial on them.   
Gwen leaned over and kissed Blake that night as they crawled back in bed.   
“This was the best Christmas ever Blakee.”  
“It was a pretty great.”  
“I love you babe.”  
“I love you more.”  
Gwen laughed at him. She sometimes has a hard time believing that this is her life now. She finally has everything she has every wanted. A man that loves her more than anything and six amazing children. She is happier than she ever thought possible. As she fell asleep that night, she thanked God again for bringing Blake Shelton into her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments so I know if you are enjoying it. I love Kudos too


End file.
